


The Royal Guard's Secret

by TriforceAngel



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alpha Sidon, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Link, Omegaverse, sidon x link - Freeform, virgin sidon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceAngel/pseuds/TriforceAngel
Summary: Prince Sidon is to be presented as Princess Zelda's future husband as a mature alpha. What was not planned was that Sidon never got an experience in that department.One night he goes to a questionable place, finding someone rather special to help him. But what he doesn't know is that doing this sets many things into motion.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 88
Kudos: 393





	1. The Mysterious Beauty

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Sidon asked his sister as he pulled the curtain back a little to look out at the quieting Castle Town around them. During the day he was sure this place was bursting with life but they had arrived late as something had been brought up.

Prince Sidon was to be presented to the Princess of Hyrule as a mature alpha. The kingdoms of Hyrule as well as Zora's Domain were to join together with the matching of the prince and princess.

There was one rather large problem however. Sidon was not a mature alpha. He was in fact...a virgin. He didn't know the first thing about taking a mate. He didn't understand heats or marking an omega. All he knew about was things that his teacher Muzu had given him in the extensive pamphlets during school lessons, which was no experience whatsoever.

He honestly wanted to take a mate of someone he loved but he had yet to meet anyone who got his heart racing and a flush to his cheeks.

The only one who knew of this problem? His sister. She agreed that he needed to know what was going on before he even thought of giving himself to a princess. Alphas were suppose to know yet Sidon really didn't with his inexperience. Being an Omega herself, Mipha was not really much help at all. So this was the only thing she could think of.

Castle Town was known for having many different things from special food vendors to different types of clothing. A melting pot so to speak of people as well as goods.

Though in the outskirts of town held some other...places. The outskirts were a bit of a darker place where questionable things were held. Everyone was told to stay away from the outskirts unless of course you were looking for that sort of thing.

And that was why Sidon was there upon Mipha's insistence. They had to arrive in an unmarked carriage, Sidon having to leave all of his embellishments with his luggage. They needed to be discreet. It would be an awful thing if they found out that the prince of the Zoras was in a place such as this. So discretion was to be upheld. And that was the motto of this place, or so Mipha had been told by a traveler they had come across.

What kind of a place it was really was up for debate, though most men and women came there for one thing; to spend a rather physical night with the omegas that “worked” there. It was a dream for those who wanted to be able to mate with an omega with no strings attached.

As much as Mipha did not approve of such a thing she knew that this was the only place that Sidon could get practice before they were to meet the princess.

“It's either this or you end up on your wedding night with no idea what to do,” Mipha said to him. “We can turn around and head to the castle like we are suppose to right now. We'll just be a few days early is all.”

Sidon sighed as he let the curtain fall, tucking the money he needed into the belt that he wore in a pouch on his hips. “I'd rather know what I'm doing.”

“Then by all means, go ahead,” Mipha said. “I'll meet you at the castle tomorrow, alright?”

Sidon nodded his head, grabbing hold of the door hand a little nervously. Mipha pat his shoulder lightly. “Everyone feels like this when doing...well _that_ for the first time. It'll be alright.”

Sidon gave a small smile tough still felt a little weird that his sister was encouraging him to do this of all things. But she understood how embarrassing it would be to go to mate with the princess and having no idea what he was doing.

He stepped from the carriage and onto the road. The cloaked Zoran guard lightly snapped the reigns of the horse and the carriage pulled away, leaving Sidon standing in front of the building. It didn't have anything on the outside, looking much like a normal two story home. The only indication it was the place he was looking for was the crescent moon that was on the small sign that sat before the front step.

“G Treasures” was the name of the place from what he recalled his sister saying. He was surprised she had been able to find such a place but he wasn't about to ask questions of who she was talking to. It was a little terrifying but he knew that she was old enough to make the right decisions and steer him in the right direction.

He stepped into the home, rolling his shoulders in a bit to shrunk down a little to make himself not so big. He was honestly an eye sore even without all of his embellishments. He was still a bright red, very tall, Zora.

“You in the right place?” came a voice from behind a desk as he entered. Sidon startled a bit, nearly knocking over a potted plant. He quickly grabbed it to prevent a mess, setting it back on the table he had bumped into.

“This is G Treasures, is it not?” he asked, looking to the masked man that sat behind the desk. He was large, nearly as tall as him, with bright orange hair. A mask of a pig sat upon his face, hiding everything of him except the orange beard and mocking smirk on his lips.

A large grin spread across his face and he rose slowly from the desk. “You found the right place. Welcome to this treasured home. A place where alpahs like yourself can have the most fun you would like, as long as you follow the rules of course.”

“How did you-”

“Know you're an alpha? I can smell it on you. Alphas like myself and you have a distinct scent, much like betas and omegas have them as well....You're inexperienced aren't you? Honestly have to say I've never heard of that one before.”

“Is it really that obvious?” Sidon asked, shifting uncomfortably. The man shrugged his shoulders a little bit.

“Well since you don't even recognize even another alpha's scent I would only assume that you don't know much. So what are you looking for to pop that cherry? Someone inexperienced like you so you could go on the journey together or someone who knows what they're doing?”

“I would much like someone who knew what they were doing. I just hope that they wouldn't mind helping me through this,” Sidon said, reaching for the pouch on his hip for the money. “You see I actually am-”

“No. No names. Don't want to be trailed back to you now would it?” the man asked with a sneer on his face. Sidon's scales paled and he shook his head.

“Goodness no.”

“Then quiet. Now the rules. One hundred rupees per hour with the one of your choosing. You do as you wish, just do not under any circumstances mark my omegas or get them pregnant. I'm assuming that's nearly impossible however considering I make sure they are all on a suppressant to keep that from happening,” the man explained, going through one of the drawers on the desk, pulling out a key with a blue gem sparkling on it.

“I only have four hundred,” Sidon said as he pulled the pouch from his hips. “Is that enough to get...what I need done?”

“I'll cut you a break here,” he said taking the pouch from his hands. “I'll give you this one for the rest of the night. Just be out of here tomorrow morning. You like men right?”

“I well-”

“Haven't tried anything. Give him a shot. If you don't like him, just come back down here and I'll set you up with another.”

“I'm not quite sure-”

“On the second floor all the way at the end. Now get moving. You're wasting your precious time,” the man finished with a scowl, turning when he heard the tinkle of the bell on the outside door. “Now get going, I've got other customers and I'm not about to hold your hand while you mate with the omega.”

Sidon clutched the key in his hand, stepping up the stairs as the masked man walked away from him. He had to get moving like he said. Mipha had also reminded him not to let too many people see him. Who knew what people would come in there and who would recognize him as the Domain's prince.

The key felt like a lead weight in his hand as he approached the door. The halls were lit with a few lanterns, making it a little hard to see. Each door he passed had a symbol on it, each a different color and shape. Questionable noises emitted from one room, quickly having him step up the pace so he could get there faster.

The door in question seemed to stare back at him with the painted blue glass, mimicking the same gem on the key in his hand. This was it. This was the one that he would be with that night. His nerves bubbled in his stomach, causing hesitation.

It wasn't like he could go back now. The masked man had his money and his sister was long gone off to the inn in the town.

“Come now Sidon. You're a prince. You can do this,” he said to himself, straightening himself up and using the key to unlock the door.

Inside the sweet smell of of cinnamon hit him like a wall. Slowly he inhaled, his eyes dialating slowly. What was that scent?

He slowly followed the scent further inside, closing the door behind him, until the bed hit his legs, snapping him out of his slight trance.

“Hey there,” came a warm voice from the bed. Sidon jumped a moment, looking in the dim light of the candles to the form on the bed.

A blonde hylian man lay naked on the bed, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, blue eyes piercing at him through the darkness.

“H-hello,” he responded, captivated by those gorgeous blue eyes.

With a smile on his lips the blonde rolled his shoulders as he sat up, the blanket falling to either side of him, baring himself to the prince.

Sidon felt his mouth go dry, feeling a stirring in his pelvis. He certainly knew now that males were something he would prefer when it came to omegas. Though he had to keep that away when he married the princess.

Those thoughts quickly halted as the blonde rose a hand and gestured him to come closer with his finger. Sidon obeyed without a moment's hesitation. His knee pushed into the bed as he hovered over him, hands coming to rest on his shoulders.

“I've never been with a Zora before,” he purred as he laid down, pulling Sidon down with him. The prince braced a hand next to his head looking down at him as his blonde locks laid about the pillow. “Ever been with a Hylian?”

“I well...No.”

“Well it doesn't matter, you haven't ever been with someone like me before,” the blonde whispered, leaning up to run the tip of his tongue over his cheek.

Sidon visibly shook, tempted to give into the touches but his brain was having a hard time keeping up with it.

“What's...what's your name?” he asked as he took deep breaths to calm himself. Hearing that the blonde leaned his head back a skeptical look on his face.

“You care about my name?”

“Yes, why wouldn't I?” he asked confused. Was this not proper etiquette in a place like this?

“Just, no one has ever cared to know. They come in, do their business and then leave,” the blonde said with a shrug.

“I would like to know.”

The blonde hesitated at first but then sighed, laying his arms over his head. “Link.”


	2. Step One, Excitement

“Link. Such a wonderful name,” Sidon mumbled, his large hand ghosting over the side of his face. “My name is-”

Link's hand came quickly to press against his mouth. “I don't think you want to be telling me that right now.”

Sidon's eyes glanced at him confused, seeming to be a little hurt even.

“Is it really wise to give me your name?” Link asked, slowly removing his hand from his mouth, his thumb trailing over his bottom lip. “You might not want anyone to know that you've been in there with me.”

Sidon let out a small sigh. The only one that knew of him being there was his sister, no one else knew of him or where he came from. What was the likely hood that he was going to run into Link again after this night?

“By all means take up as much time as you want,” Link sighed sarcastically, pulling his hand from his face to lay above his head again.

“Oh, um. I'm sorry. I'm not sure what to say,” he said, pulling himself up. “I had gotten word from the man downstairs that I paid for you all night.”

Link's eyes widened at that. “Quite frankly I'm surprised but that makes me feel a little better. Sorry for rushing you.”

Sidon sat down on the bed next to him, pressing his back against the headboard, watching him. Link was quite the man already. He seemed to be willing to just let him do what he wished but then also a little guarded. What got him though was the whip lash of wanting to rush.

“If you don't mind me asking, why would you want me to move so quickly?” Sidon asked curiously. If this didn't make it clear he didn't know what would be seeing as he didn't know what he was doing and this was the his first time that he was in a place like this.

Noting this Link sat up on his knees to face him. This Zora was certainly different. Every customer he had was usually just wanting minimal talking or none and want to get to it right away. This man wanted to get to know him.

“The more clients I get the more money I make,” Link said, shrugging his shoulders. “But if you paid for the whole night I don't need to worry that much.”

Sidon's brow furrowed. Something didn't seem right. Link didn't seem worried about the money that much. Was there something else going on?

The blonde pushed himself up then, resting his hands on his shoulders. That scent wafted over Sidon again, causing a shiver to go through him, his eyes dilating widely once more.

“I'm going to have to take a guess here and say you have never done something like this before. Ever,” Link said. Idly Sidon's hands went to his bare hips, making sure his claws didn't cut that perfect looking skin.

“Am I really that obvious?” he asked with an embarrassed grin. Link couldn't help but smile at him, leaning forward and resting a kiss against the corner of his mouth. This Zora was really cute in being a virgin.

“It's honestly not common for someone to come in and start up a conversation when they're about to do what we plan to do,” Link teased, laying back down on the bed and rest his arms behind his head.

“Oh, well...I can stop,” Sidon replied embarrassed. “I really haven't done this before and I don't know the first thing about doing this.”

“No, you don't have to stop,” Link said to him softly, a genuine smile settling on his face. “It's quite the nice change from what I'm used to. And out of all the omegas you could have had I think I'm the only one that would be willing to help someone out like this.”

Sidon relaxed a bit, slowly laying down next to him and watched him. His hand slid over his body, resting on Link's bare skin of his hip. Link shivered a moment, shifting a little closer.

“What brings you here mystery Zora?” Link asked softly.

“Sidon. Please, call me by my name,” he said. Link tensed but let out a sigh, Despite his warning Sidon still told him.

“Alright Sidon,” he said gently. It wasn't safe to know his name but yet he actually really did like knowing it. “What brought you to my chambers tonight aside from the obvious? Looking to just get your virginity over with or..?”

Sidon flushed a little and coughed ,“I am going to be marrying someone in the near future. I'm expected to perform I suppose and create a child with her.”

Link ran his fingertips over Sidon's arm fin, taking care not to hurt him. He had never heard of his scenario before. Someone as good looking as him, an alpha no doubt, had never had done anything like this before and had come there seeking to practice as to not embarrass himself on his wedding night with his future bride.

If he didn't know any better he was sure that he was a noble of some sort, or even royalty for that matter, with the amount of money he was sure he spent in order to have him for the entirety of the evening.

Not that it would matter to him in his life or the life that he had outside of this place. It wasn't like Sidon would know that.

It wouldn't have been the first time Link was with a noble before. But most of the time once the man or woman left his room he rarely saw them ever again unless they ended up being return customers to be with him.

The man downstairs had said that he was indeed one of the favorites in this place. Link wasn't sure if he should take pride in that or not. It wasn't like he wanted to be in a place like this but what other choice did he really have?

His life didn't belong to him.

“I see,” Link said, shifting closer to him and taking his hand. “How much do exactly do you know when it comes to this situation? Like, are you familiar with scents?”

“I suppose so?” Sidon said though Link wasn't exactly sure he really was.

“Alright, do you smell anything now? I know you smell good to me,” Link said with a sultry grin on his face.

Sidon closed his eyes inhaling slowly. “I smell something...sweet yet musky.”

Link pushed himself up a bit and settled on Sidon's lap, running his hand up his stomach as he rest his bare bottom on his thighs. Sidon's eyes snapped open to look down at the blonde sitting on his lap as if they had been lovers for so long.

“That's me,” Link said. “Alphas and omegas each have an individual scent. The scent is more attractive to the other during times of heat or a rut. Do you enjoy the scent?”

“Very much,” Sidon admitted. “Does that mean you are in a heat? But I do remember reading that was the time that omegas were susceptible to be able to have children.”

A look of panic settled on Sidon's face then. “Oh my goddess, you are aren't you? I can't do this with you. That man downstairs forbade me from getting you pregnant at all-”

Link had pushed himself up further up his body, kissing his lips tenderly to quiet him down. The zora grasped his shoulders, his breathing heavy as his heart pounded in his chest. Slowly Link pulled away from the sudden kiss, looking down into his eyes, his small hands coming to rest against his cheeks and run along his scales.

“Relax,” Link said soothingly. “You don't have anything to worry about that. He keeps saying that to scare the customers to not make such a mess of us. You don't need to worry. Didn't he tell you that I'm on a suppressant?”

“Yes, he did,” Sidon said though his body didn't relax just yet. “But you're still in a heat and there is that possibility.”

“Yes there is but don't worry. I'm experienced and have never gotten pregnant before,” Link reassured him, leaning down to give him a small kiss. The tension on Sidon's body seemed to release, his large hands resting on his hips, as his lips quickly accepted and responded to Link, though the kiss was short lived.

“Are you certain you are in heat? You don't seem like it from what I've read,” Sidon offered. Link smiled a little. It was cute to see him to try to make excuses for himself to enjoy it to the fullest. Link wanted to make sure he got the chance to do so.

“That's the magic of the suppressant for me at least. They affect each omega differently. With me it just means I won't lose myself to it. Means I can focus better,” Link said with a shrug, pulling Sidon closer to him again and kissing his lips. Sidon sighed softly, his arms wrapping around him, pulling his smaller body flush against him.

“You seem to know how to kiss really well,” Link mumbled against his lips, running his tongue along his bottom lip, the zora below him shivering just from that small touch of his tongue. “But I'm going to guess it doesn't stretch much further than that.”

“Not quite,” Sidon mumbled. Link gave his lip another small lick and sat up, turning himself around to face his lower half.

“The first thing you'll want to do is to excite your partner to wanting to mate, or extending it further if they are already excited,” Link said to him, looking at him coyly over his shoulder. “Now mind you I'm not a girl so my anatomy is different than what your future wife is going to be. You might want to try to figure out female anatomy in order to learn how to please her.”

Sidon's cheeks rose in color his hands resting on his hips again, red scales stark against the pale skin. “I'll do my best to learn that another time.”

Link turned his head away, a small feeling of jealousy running through him. He quickly squished the feelings down. What in the world was that about? He could not break his rule. He could never get attached to anyone.

“Have you ever had anyone excite you first?” Link asked him curiously.

Sidon didn't answer, though his silence gave Link the answer he needed, his palm resting on his thigh.

“Remember when I said that I had never been with a Zora before? That wasn't just teasing. I really had never been with one. You have to help me out here. Where's your...you know?'”

His palm ran over his groin, Sidon's hips twitching a little underneath his touch.

“You just need to keep touching there,” Sidon groaned softly, his hips twitching the more Link touched him. Link smiled, at first teasing his body.

“I think I'll do more than that,” he purred softly to him, leaning down and kissing the spot heatedly with a tender moan. Sidon's claws started to lightly dig into Link's hips, his eyes watching Link's bare backside.

The area Link kissed at started to open much to the blonde's surprise. He shifted back a bit, watching as the mound split in two, the tip of his member poking out a bit.

“Now come on that can't just be it,” Link teased, running his hand over the tip and stroked it. Were all Zoras like this? Were they really this small?

“That is certainly not just it,” Sidon said, his hands gripping his bottom and with a small grunt Link was pleasantly surprised, though a little intimidated, to see the rest of him.

Two large members pushed through the slit, Link's eyes widening at the sight of them. He hadn't been with a Zora before and he now sort of understood why. He was exceptionally large and there was a lot more to him than your average hylian.

“Interesting,” Link mumbled softly, pulling from Sidon's exploring hands and turned to face him, laying on his stomach between Sidon's legs. He rest his chin on his thigh, his one hand coming to rest against one of the throbbing erections.

“Is it a bad thing?” Sidon asked. “I don't have to- sweeet Hylia.”

Sidon's words halted quickly as Link sat up and took the tip of one into his mouth, sucking tenderly on him. The prince propped himself up on his elbows, watching his ember sink between the soft, plush, pink lips.

A soft chuckle came from Link's throat as he kept his eyes on him, his mouth taking more and more of him into his mouth till he couldn't take any more. Slowly he let his eyes shut, doing his best to focus on pleasuring him.

It was still a learning experience but he also wanted to give him what he had paid for. It was all the more thrilling to Link as well. He got to experience sex with a zora for the first time.

Though he also wanted to take pride in helping this man with learning in what to do. He'd make his wife think he had experience for years.

His lips moved over him like a hand in a glove, his tongue lapping at the tip each time he came to it. His fingers played with the other member, teasing and toying it, mimicking as if it was his mouth. And from the sound of it he was driving Sidon wild.

The prince moaned loudly from his touch, hips bucking up causing more of him to slide into his mouth. Link closed his eyes, a small groan coming from his lips.

From the sound of it Sidon hadn't ever had this done to him. This poor Zora really was not aware of what went on with this sort of intimacy. He felt a little bad. What sort of thing was keeping him from experiencing it?

Though it was sort of obvious. He had to be royalty of some kind. What other person would he be with something so strict on him?

Opening his eyes again he moved his lips and his mouth faster, watching Sidon's face intently. His gold eyes were shut tight, his lips parted in a wanton moan as it rolled off his lips. His claws dug tightly into the sheets making several cuts into the fabric.

Reaching his free hand in between his own legs and start stroking himself. It was very rare that Link did this but just with what Sidon looked like..tasted like...he couldn't help himself.

A soft moan came with him as he moved, a sudden choked moan emitting from Sidon. Link looked up at him, confused until he felt the release hit his tongue.

He let his lips come to a stop as he swallowed, Sidon's release coating his hand on his other member, slicking it up more than it had been before.

He tried to swallow as much as he could but ended up having to pull off of him quickly, coughing hard though ended up getting some on his face.

As Sidon's trembling finally came to a stop he looked down at Link who smirked up at him with one eye open as the other was closed to keep the mess from getting in it.

“Well that was quick,” Link laughed.


	3. Virgin No More

“I am so sorry,” Sidon said with a little panic in his voice, grabbing hold of a piece of the ripped bed sheets and wiped up the mess on Link's face. The blonde couldn't help but laugh a bit, waiting patiently for him to clean him up.

“That was a little unexpected,” Link chuckled, moving to sit on his knees, his hands slowly running up Sidon's thigh.

“I really am sorry,” Sidon said again but Link laughed softly and shook his head, his fingers sliding from his thigh to his groin, teasing the now closed slit. Sidon hissed a little bit at the over stimulation to it.

He still liked it though.

“Don't worry about it,” Link purred. “I'm used to it honestly.”

“Used...to it?” Sidon asked shocked. “Goodness you mean men just..?”

Link shrugged. “Sometimes, but not nearly as much as you.” He gave him a small smirk with a wink, crawling up his body and sat on his stomach. A playful pout sat on his bottom lip though as he settled there, the warmth and slickness of his bottom rubbing against him.

“I would hope that my lessons aren't over. I didn't expect you to finish so quickly,” Link teased him. “Unless of course that really is all you can do. I just thought that since you have me all night you would want to learn more.”

Sidon's hands grasped hold of his hips, squeezing them.

“I do want more, very much,” he said to him. “Zoras tend to be able to go a couple times, even more during a mating cycle.”

“Is that so” Link asked him with a smirk and shifted closer, exploring his neck. Sidon took in a sharp intake as his scent started to hit him. Link _was_ having a mating cycle.

Granted this was not the best way to have it. Was the man in the mask using that very fact to get customers?

His thoughts were quickly halted as Link rubbed his bottom back against his sensitive slit, dragging his attention back to him.

“I think you still need a lesson,” Link said to him. “You learned how to excite your partner but now it's time to teach you through your instinctive nature. You know about mating cycles and such. Your partner doesn't always need to be in one to mate, but if they are it is a better chance at having a baby, granted your partner is not on a form of birth control.”

Sidon nodded his head but it was hard for him to focus. Since Link had pushed so close all he could smell was Link's aroma which was only thriving to let his inner alpha start taking over.

“Just let your body do what it naturally wants,” Link whispered. “It'll know what to do in the end. Trust me.”

Link pushed himself closer, resting his hands to his chest. Sidon shivered and pushed Link onto his back then, gazing down at him. Link watched him as his eyes dilated again and he leaned forward, teeth bared as he went for his neck.

Link's eyes widened and he quickly hooked his thumbs on the corners of his mouth, tugging him back up from his neck.

“What were you told about marking?” he asked. Sidon's eyes widened and he snapped out of the trance that Link's scent had him in.

“Sorry,” he said, his word sounding odd from the fingers in his mouth. Link sighed, letting go of his lips.

“I know I said go on instinct but you can't let it go _that_ far,” he warned him. “You need to learn from it but also have enough control. Now, show me what you want to do next without marking me. I can't teach you that step so you will have to learn that one on your own.”

“Right,” Sidon said, clearing his throat and looked down at Link again. Link offered him his wrist where he inhaled again, letting him take his scent without being near his neck this time. Sidon let out a hum, leaning down to him and kissed his lips.

Link closed his eyes, sliding his arms around his neck. It wasn't often he even got a kiss unless he started it. Most customers just wanted to use the rest of his body, not really to make any part of it romantic. He was sort of glad that Sidon was willing to do it for him. In a life like the one Link had he needed small things like this to keep going.

His large body laid over him, his one hand running down his side and then parted his legs. Link panted softly when he broke from the kiss, watching as Sidon looked down between them. His members had pushed from his slit again, rubbing against Link's own lightly. The blonde shivered, rolling his hips a little to get a little friction against him.

“I...what should I do?” Sidon asked, hips trembling. “Do I just push in or...?”

Link gave a small laugh, his fingers coming down to wrap around Sion'd members, stroking one of them in his hand.

“No, you don't just push in,” he said to him, stroking him slowly. “Male and female omegas are different from one another. You would need toe excite the female, but for the male while you do still need to excite us, you would have to...prep.”

“Prep,” Sidon repeated confused. Link reached between them and took one of his hands, guiding it to his slick entrance.

“You would need to stretch me out to make sure I can take you. Now I don't need any lubricant, but you're rather big so I do need to be stretched,” he finished.

Link spread his legs further, his eyes resting half lidded as he gazed up at the Zora. Sidon gazed at the smaller form below him and then brought two fingers to his lips, using his sharp teeth to clip the long claws. Well at least he knew enough to do that. Such sharp claws in a delicate place could spell disaster in its wake.

“Does this need to happen with females?” he asked him, using his finger and pressing it against the tight ring of muscle. “Do they need to be...stretched?”

Link shook his head. “Unless you do it in the same place not really? I wouldn't really know about that one. I would maybe do it anyway to help her along given how big you are.”

“Right,” Sidon said, starting to push his finger into him but stopped when he felt the resistance of the tightness around him. Link's breath hitched, holding his legs apart and relaxed his muscles. Even his finger was large, let alone the members that he was sure at least one would be coming soon. At least he hoped they would be.

Link could feel the control he had starting to slip away even with the suppressant in his system. His heart was worse that day and he was starting to lose the need to just speak to him to teach. He just wanted to be mated by him.

Part of him still hoped he still would be able to help him even though he just wanted him to go wild on his body.

It wasn't often that Link had these sort of feelings. He usually didn't try to find the pleasure in it, especially when his body was too sensitive to go on. For some reason since the Zoran alpha had stepped into his room he actually _wanted_ to.

Sidon starting to move his finger brought him out of his thoughts. The Zora's eyes watched below as Link's body seemed to eagerly latch onto his finger.

“It's really warm...” he mumbled, moving his finger a little deeper. He waited for an answer and when he got none he looked back up at Link's face.

Pure bliss was written there, gentle moans rolling from his lips, his hips rolling against his finger to make him move faster. Seeing this reaction stirred something inside he hadn't ever felt before. An instinct of how to continue, to know what to do.

His finger moved with his body, leaning over Link as he kissed against his chest, the body under him responding with louder moans.

Link wouldn't really be teaching more tings right now it seemed, too lost in the pleasure that he was feeling. It was as if the suppressants weren't even working anymore.

“Another,” Link gasped softly, reaching for his large hand and Sidon had to nod his answer to him. He would please him.

Carefully he pushed another finger into him. Link reacted by arching his back up towards him. His reaction caught him off guard but he did like it nonetheless. He had never seen anything like this before and the throbbing in his groin had him know that he certainly was enjoying the way he reacted to his touches.

With a gentle moan Sidon inhaled slowly. Link's scent was everywhere, making him slowly lose his sense of self.

Instinct. He was supposed to go on instinct.

A shiver went through the prince and he bent over Link, kissing his shoulder softly, the urge to bite still there. He fought against it however. He had made a promise not to do it. Who knew what would happen if he actually ended up marking him.

“No...no biting,” he heard Link gasp to him but was losing himself so far into his finger pushing into his slick body. Sidon made warm caressing kisses up to his neck, slowly sensual, until he got to his lips where he laid a deep kiss, a silent confirmation to show that he wasn't going to do it.

Link moaned against his lips, his arms wrapping around his neck again, one of his legs even hitching up against his side.

Was this what it meant to have a partner want you or was this the call of the hormones running through Link's body? Sidon wasn't sure but he assumed that this is what it would be like with his future wife. He hoped she was this responsive, though he wasn't even sure if he would be sexually attracted to her at all.

Though right now he would enjoy this time with Link. It was a pleasurable learning experience he would take with him.

“Link...” he whispered against his lips, pulling his fingers from his body, his fingers wet from the slick that the blonde ad produced. Hungry blue eyes watched him as he wrapped his hand around himself, using the slick to run over one of his members to get it nice and wet to help push into his smaller hylian body.

“Time to become a full fledged alpha,” he panted to him, resting his other leg around his side. “Let's see what you've got.”

Sidon gave a him a smirk and aligned himself up. He slowly pushed himself through the first tight ring of muscle. That intense heat wrapped around him causing a shudder to run through the Zora's large body. He was tempted to just sink into the heat, let his body take him away but something in the back of his head told him to wait.

“Keep going,” Link urged him., his heel hitting Sidon's leg, showing him that it was alright. “Just don't go all at once. Do it gradually.”

His cheeks were flushed as Sidon looked down at him, blue eyes hazy with lust. He normally would have so many questions to ask in this moment to learn but his mind was so fogged up that he was having a hard time keeping control over himself and just claiming Link as his own. But that underlying threat kept him from doing it.

As was Link's trust. He trusted him not to do it.

Sidon sank further into him and it felt like something broke within the prince. He thrust his hips into him, rising them up slowly and then thrust them harder back down into him.

Link let out a cry, his arms tightening around his neck. “That, do that again,” Link whimpered up to him.

Sidon nodded his head, pulling back his hips once more and thrust down into him again. Another cry came out and Sidon knew that he had Link in the palm of his hand. His thrusts kept coming, going in deeper and slamming into him harder with each one.

The body rocked against the floor, hitting against the wall as they continued to move together. Link's moans grew louder and higher, clinging to him. Sidon's arms were around him, practically pulling Link down into his groin over and over again.

It was only a few more moments that Sidon let out a loud cry of his own of Link's name, burying his member into him deeply, his knot locking him in place.

Feeling him release into him Link's body arched and he let out a silent scream as he came all over his stomach.

Body trembling above him to keep himself from crushing him Sidon slowly laid him down on his back, though also into the mess of his other member onto the bed.  
“I..I can't move,” Sidon said, looking down a moment at his member still buried deep inside of his body.

Link smiled, reaching up and petting his chest.

“It's fine,” he panted. “It's your knot. It means that you successfully mated and it's meant to make sure I take everything. But remember I'm on a suppressant so we should be fine.”

“Then are you up for another round?” Sidon asked after a few moments of silence, the head tail on the back of his head flicking back and forth happily. Who knew that sex was this good!

Link's eyes widened a bit but laughed softly and nodded. “Just give me a few minutes and we can get back to it big guy.”


	4. The Secret

The sun tickled at Sidon's eyes and he let out a small groan as he opened them up slowly. What in the world had happened last night? Where even was he?

A body shifted near him, his golden eyes taking in the bare form next to him. The blonde beauty slept peacefully, his hair strewn about the pillow under his head, his smaller hands grasping onto his arm with his face buried against his chest.

Link, the omega that had helped him lose his viriginty the night before. He looked like a beautiful angel laying next to him. With a soft hand he slid his his clawed fingers gently through his hair, taking care not to tangle them.

He knew what they had done last night had technically been Link's job. He had paid so many rupees in order to do what they had done, but something inside him had him wondering if it meant more than that to the other like it did to him. What other person would take their time to teach him everything that he had?

Blue eyes cracked open slowly to look up at him. A small smile spread across his face and he pressed closer again.

“You stayed,” he mumbled softly. Sidon chuckled lightly, holding him against his chest. Was this the proper thing to do? Perhaps amongst lovers? But he and Link were just a client and person providing...services.

“Of course I had,” Sidon said to him gently. “Do people just leave you in bed like this once they are done?”

“Most of the itme,” Link said tiredly. “I usually wake up alone.”

“Goodness,” Sidon sighed, resting soft kisses against the side of his head. “Well I am glad that I got to stay here with you.”

“...me too,” Link mumbled, lifting his head and resting his lips against Sidon's again. The prince indulged a little into the kiss, letting it take his breath away. A soft breath passed Link's lips, his arms sliding around his neck, one leg hitching against his hip.

The door to the room barged open, seperating the two of them with a gasp from Link, scrambling to cover his naked body up with the tattered blanket.

“Times up,” the bearded masked man said as he stepped into the room. He grabbed hold of Link's arm and dragged him up off the bed. The blonde fought him, clutching the blanekt to his body as he was forced to his feet.

“Hey, wait a mintue!” Sidon said with wide eyes, anger flaring up in him at the treatment of the omega male.

“You paid for the night and I cut you a break on it,” the man said with a sigh. “Unless you want to pay for him for the day, it's time that you left.”

“I uh...yes,” Sidon said, clenching his fists. Link's eyes widened as he looked at him, a soft flush on his face as he forced himself to look away.

A snort came from the man. “Well too bad. He has somewhere to be. If you want him again you're going to have to come back another night.”

“But,” Link started to say, earning a glare down at him from the masked man.

“Don't you have a special...duty?” he asked.

Link looked away from him and let out a sigh. Blue eyes timidly gazed back up at Sidon. Link looked scared and upset but he didn't dare move.

“It was fun Mr. Zora,” Link said, turning towards the door with the blanket still around him, his ears even seeming to droop.

“Yes, it was,” Sidon said, claws digging into his hands as the masked man started to follow Link out. “Thank you for your help.”

A small smile came to Link's face which quickly fell when the masked man pushed him towards the door once more.

*

Getting to the castle had been quite an adventure to say the least. Not having any money nor any sort of jewlery to show his status, Sidon struggled to get there. He even had trouble at the gates of the castle when he had actually gotten there. He had told them he was the Zoran Prince and was meant to be there. At first they hadn't believe him at all telling him to return to his home. If it weren't for Mipha coming out to get him he would still be standing there or possibly thrown into the dungeon for being such a pest.

“We should have met somewhere else,” Mipha sighed heavily as she sat her brother down on the chair in her room, starting to wipe down his red scales with a wet cloth to moisten him up once more. “If I hadn't come out to start looking for you who knows where you'd be.”

“I know Mipha,” he sighed, closing his eyes. Though every time he did close his eyes all he could see was orbs of blue gazing back at him. He wished that things had ended better between him and Link. He knew that he shouldn't become attatched, he should just forget about Link all together. He was going to be a married Zora soon and there was no way he could go do those things with the omega if he was meant to do that with his future bride.

He had to treat it like it had been. A night with an omega to just teach him how to do those things. That's it. But then why did it feel like something different? Why did he have such a strong connection to him all because of what they had done?

“Sidon, would you pay attention,” Mipha said with a sigh, smacking the back of his head. The prince jolted, flushing darkly at having been caught daydreaming about someone that he just couldn't have ever again in his life.

“Forigve me,” he sighed.

“What has got your head in such a mud puddle?” she sighed, fixating the small feather on the top of his head.

“Nothing.”

“Thinking about whoever helped you last night?” she asked with a small smile which she hid her grin quickly behind her hand as Sidon's cheeks flushed darkly and the looked at her in shock in the mirror he sat in front of.

“Not at all,” he lied, looking away from her but she knew when her brother was lying. She poked one of his cheeks.

“It's alright Sidon,” she said sweetly, hugging her brother briefly. “But you know that you have to put them out of your mind. You're going to be married soon.”

“I know,” Sidon sighed. “It's just...Goddess I can't get him out of my head. He was so wonderful and compassionate and-”

“That's his job Sidon,” Mipha said, taking a seat down next to him. “You know he did those things just becaue he was paid to.”

Sidon tensed at that, insulted by what she had said. How dare she talk aout him like that. His own sister of anyone!

“He did not,” Sidon said. “There was something between us that...I can't explain. It wasn't just about the activities we had done or the money. There was something else with it.”

Mipha sighed, holding up her hands in defeat. When Sidon was in this kind of mood there was no point in trying to change his mind.

“You had marked him hadn't you?” she asked softly. “Sidon, you know that you shouldn't have done that. You need to mark the princess on your wedding night.”

“I didn't mark him. There was a rule against that,” Sidon said. If he had marked him he knew he would have been in heaps of trouble. “All I did was mate with him...a few times.”

“A few times?! Sidon, no wonder you can't get your mind off of him,” Mipha said with a roll of her eyes. “A first mating like that and multiple times is bound to make you want to bond with whoever it was you were with. Give it a few days and the thoughts will go away. Now. Let's go and meet your future bride, hm?”

Sidon nodded his head, rising from his seat. He didn't want to forget about Link but he knew it was for the best. He wised him the best, especially with having to deal with the masked man that ran the entire place.

“You'll really like her Sidon,” Mipha said as she led the way out of the room. “She is such a sweet woman from what I hear-oh!”

Mipha's small frame collided with a rather tall man who was quick to grab hold of her arm to keep her steady.

“Sorry there little princess, I didn't see you there,” the man said, looking up at Sidon and a strange look came across his face.

“No harm done. I'm pretty small, especially compared to the two of you,” Mipha laughed, adjusting her sash around her body. “Oh where are my manners, I am Princess Mipha, this is my younger brother Prince Sidon. Who might you be?”

The tall man bowed to the two of them. “I am Ganondorf, royal advisor to the king and princess of this kingdom.”

Sidon gave a nod of his head at his bow though he couldn't help but feel like he had met this man somewhere before. Probably just his imagination.

“What brings you to our quarters today?” Sidon questioned.

“I actually was going to come ask you two to accompany me to the study. The princess had wanted to meet her future husband in one of her favorite places,” he explained as he rose up to his full height again. He was about the same size as Sidon, but with much broader shoulders where Sidon's muslces were throughout his body.

“Then by all means let's not keep her waiting,” Mipha giggled, tucking her hand into the crook of her brother's arm. “If you doon't mind, could you lead us there?”

“Of course your highness.”

Sidon rolled his shoulders a bit, following the large man with his sister at his side, still having trouble shaking this feeling. Maybe he was still thinking about Link and that was why he was being weird? Though he had to stop. He had to stop thinking about it. He was going to meet his future wife soon and this had to go well.

Ganondorf opened the door for them as they arrived, letting them step inside. At a table sat a blonde hylian woman dressed in a deep blue gown. A large book sat at the table in front of her, her green eyes scanning over it quickly, a look of distress resting over her face.

“This doesn't make sense Urbosa,” she huffed to the book, looking to the tall woman that stood next to her. Her skin was a beautiful caremel, her hair red as a ruby. She stood tall next to the princess, leaning over her rather closely, looking concerned.

Ganondorf cleared his throat to gain their attention, seperating the two women and Zelda rose to her feet with a small flush on her face.

“Forgive me,” she said as she curtsied to Sidon and Mipha. “I get so caught up in my reseach I forget where I am sometimes. I am Princess Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule.”

Sidon approached the smaller woman and knelt down on one of his knees. He took hold of one of her hands, bringing it to his lips in a kindly gesture.

“No need to apologize princess. I am Sidon, the prince of the Zoras, and this is my sister Princess Mipha. It is a pleasure to meet you. I hope I had not kept you waiting long.”

“Not at all,” Zelda said warmly. “May I introduce one of my two personal guards of royalty. This is Lady Urbosa.”

Urbosa bowed herself. “Good morning your highnesses. I hope you are not upset by the princess having two guards. The king has had myself and another knight watch over Zelda for a long time. Our prescence is necessarry at all times.”

“Speaking of, where is he?” Zelda asked with a small frown on her face. “I saw him this morning but he was limping. Oh, forgive me. I do have another guard but he seems to be missing at the moment. Ganondorf, have you seen him?”

“I have my lady,” he said. “He told me he took a tumble this morning but he will be here momentarily I'm sure.”

And just as those words left his mouth another door opened up followed by hurried footing.

“Sorry I'm late,” came a voice. “This injury makes it pretty hard to move around.”

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. A blonde head came rushing to the princess' side, beautiful sapphire eyes sparkling. His outfit was one of dark blue with gold embellishments, which was different comapred to the other guard in the room who wore a crop armored chest plate and a long blue skirt. White gloves finished off the look.

It was completely different...from the last time Sidon had seen him.

Link.

The two of them locked eyes, Link's eyes widening a little at the sight of the red zora.

“There you are,” Zelda huffed but smiled anyway. “May I introduce Link, my other royal guard. Link, this is Prince Sidon, my intended.”

The room felt like it was spinning, felt as if the walls were closing in on him. Gold eyes rolled into the back of his head as Sidon passed out onto the floor.


	5. Just Want To Tell You

“Is he going to be okay?” came Zelda's soft voice, a small hand resting against his crest with some sort of cloth followed closely behind.

“He will be alright Princess,” came another woman's voice. Urbosa. Urbosa was her name. “Traveling so far from their home to come all the way here must have taken it's toll and he passed out from the lack of water.”

“That does sound like my brother,” Mipha sighed. “Always pushing himself too far and then passing out.”

But there was something else in her voice that hinted to something else but no one seemed to catch except Sidon as he heard these voices.

Had she caught on already of why he had passed out? He had been so surprised to see Link of all people to walk into the room that his body just gave out on him. Well that and the fact that because he had been with Link all night long he hadn't gotten much rest either.

Link was the princess' Royal guard but moonlighted as someone who worked in a place like _that?_ And how did he get away from that large man?

A small grunt came from him and he pulled his eyes open. His sister sat on the bed next to him, a wet cloth in her hands that she rubbed against his head. Princess Zelda stood next to the bed, a look of worry on her face. Urbosa stood of to the side, her arms crossed but her blue eyes concerned for the Zora on the bed.

“Sidon,” Mipha said relieved, tossing the rag onto his face. He let out a sigh as he pulled it off, looking to his sister sheepishly. He had scared her half to death he was sure. He had two wonder how he even got to the bed in the first place. He was much bigger than everyone in the room.

“Are you alright?” came Zelda's voice and Sidon smiled at her.

“I am alright princess. Just not feeling my best I suppose,” he lied. He really did hate lying to people but he couldn't tell anyone that the one he had spent the night with was her own personal guard in a rather personal way.

“You scared me,” Mipha huffed at him, crossing her arms. “I told you that we needed to make the trip easier on us and closer to water.”

“I know I know. The inn we stayed in didn't have great access to water,” Sidon said, glad that his sister was playing along with his little story. She knew it wasn't because of travel but it seemed neither one of them wanted to worry Zelda.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” she asked. Sidon shook his head and sat up.

“No, that's alright. I should be up and moving right now. Aren't there things we need to discuss before I had...well passed out?”

Zelda shook her head. “Now is not the time, you are to rest here, please. After what I saw I don't want to take any chances of you getting hurt by pushing youself.”

Sidon smiled a bit. She was so sweet. Perhaps this arranged marriage wouldn't be so bad after all. Though deep down he knew this was not what he wanted.

Now what he wanted, despite that he shouldn't, was the blonde he had met last night and had shared such a passionate night. He had fallen for the first person that had slept with him.

And yet despite that he was so close, he felt like he was a million miles away.

“Don't I need to meet with your father?” Sidon asked but Zelda shook her head.

“Not to worry. Ganondorf has already told him the situation. I actualy need to go talk to him myself,” she tapped her chin and smiled. “I don't want to leave you and your sister to youreslves especially while you are unwell. I am going to assign one of my guards to you for a while.”

“Oh, that really isn't necessary,” Sidon said with a small flush but deep inside he hoped that she would assign him someone on particular.

“I won't take no for an answer,” she said with a smile, turning to her other guard. “Urbosa, do you mind at all going to get Link for me?”

Urbosa bowed a bit. “Of course princess,” she replied.

Sidon gaped a bit but sighed, relaxing. “Thank you Princess.”

Zelda smiled warmly at him and stepped away from the bed as Urbosa left the room. “I must see to father now, but I will return later on to check up on you.”

The two Zoras watched the hylian princess leave and it was like all the tension washed from Sidon's body as he relaxed. Mipha sighed, lightly smacking his arm which felt like perhaps a light bug bite with how gentle and small she was.

“What's gotten into you?” she scolded with a frown. “As soon as that man walked in you looked like you had seen a ghost.”

Sidon looked down at his hands, shifting uncomfortably. Mipha frowned but then her eyes widened a little bit.

“Was that....?” she asked with a harsh whisper. “He was the one you...?”

“Yes,” Sidon whispered back, finally meeting his sister's shocked gaze.

“But who can that be. That was on the other side of the kingdom and he's the princess' personal guard for hylia's sake,-”

“Yes Mipha I know,” Sidon snapped but sighed, shaking his head. “Forgive me, but I am just as confused as you are.”

“He never told you anything about himself?”

“Why would he? That time had meant to only be a mating session, that was it. I had wanted to tell him my name but refused to hear it for a good portion of the night.”

Mipha sat back a bit, her arms crossed but then shook her head. “Well that's it then. That's all it was. Here you are a prince and he is a guard meant to protect you. That place was meant for not knowing about your personal lives and you should keep it that way.”

Sidon sighed heavily, resting his face in his hands for a moment. He knew she was right. He had to forget what happened between him and Link. He had helped him learn such things so he didn't make a fool of himself on his wedding night and that was it.

But why was it that he felt like the goddess above had purposely had this happen for him? That there was a reason fate had brought the two of them together again?

He knew he was hung up on him from the night before. He couldn't help it. Link had been a lovely person, but was that enough with what they had done to want to be with him for the rest of his life?

He had to let him go.

“I do wonder if the princess know of this...” Mipha mused but shook her head. “Well it's none of my busness. I should be with the princess to talk to her father on your behalf. You stay put. I'll even get you something to eat.”

“Alright Mipha. I will see you soon. Again forgive me for passing out like that. I won't do such a thing again,” he said with a bow of his head.

Mipha stood from the bed and pat his large head with her small hand. “Water under the bridge Sidon. Now relax. I'll be back soon.”

The prince smiled and nodded his head, watching his sister leave the room. He let out a small sigh and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. His thoughts were a jumbled mess. He hadn't been able to keep his mind off of Link for hours and now he had suddenly appeared in his life to make his thoughts even worse.

A knock came on the door and the Zora quickly lifted his head, looking to see the small man he had been thinking of step into the room.

“Hello Prince Sidon,” Link said, stepping inside and bowing as the door closed behind him. “My lady has told me I am to be in duty to you for a while. Is there anything you require?”

“Link...” Sidon said softly, the blonde flinching a bit as he stood up again, his blue eyes conflicted as he looked at the prince.

“I had never thought I would see you again,” Sidon said softly. Link's shoulders slumped a bit and he rubbed a hand against his hair.

To Sidon he looked so much different but that scent was still the same. He could even smell a little of himself on him which he did hope no one else would catch.

“Please don't mention what happened last night,” Link said, blue eyes keeping low and not meeting his gaze.

“But why not?”

“Sidon, it's not appropriate,” he stated quickly, finally looking up at him, fear shining in his eyes. “It was supposed to be a one night thing. I didn't expect to see you ever again unless you were a regular. This was not how things were supposed to happen. I should have sent you away when you told me your name. I should've recognized it but I got selfish.”

Sidon pushed himself up from the bed and made the short trip to Link, resting his hands on the smaller male's shoulders.

Link quickly flinched away, his hands balling into fists.

“Sidon, please,” Link said to him and the prince rest his hands back at his own sides, taking a seat on the bed.

“Okay,” Sidon said, though his voice was strained as he sat down on the bed once more. “We cannot erase what happened between us, but I will not bring it up again. Could you just explain some things to me?”

Link cautiously looked up at him again, his arms having crossed now to hide more of his clothed body as if to resist temptation.

“I will answer what I can,” Link stated.

It wasn't the answer he had been hoping for but he was willing to take what he could get at this point with how Link seemed closed off and scared even.

“What were you doing in a place like that? I could understand if you had needed the money but you have such a job here. Do you enjoy doing that?”

“No,” Link answer quickly, his hands tightening on his arms and he shrunk back a bit when Sidon reached a hand out for him. Despite that Link didn't want him he still felt he needed to give him some sort of comfort.

It was clear the Hylian was hurting.

“Then clarify to me why it is that you were in a place like that? Is it because you're an omega and needed something for your heat?” Sidon asked, using the knowledge that Link had taught him the night before. “Or are you being forced?”

Link remained silent, his eyes drifting to the floor. The prince stood up, kneeling down in front of Link and resting his hands on his shoulders again.  
“Link...if you're being forced into doing this just say the word and I will find a way to put a stop to it. You'll never have to through it again-”

“I'm not being forced,” Link said quickly. “It's..complicated.”

“Complicated?” Sidon asked with a frown. From what he had seen Link was being forced by that masked man, especially with how he was answering him. He did wonder how he got away from him in the first place to do his duty as the princess' guard.

“Link, I think,” he started but there was a heavy knock on the door. Sidon quickly stood up and watched Link's demeanor quickly change.

His hands clasped behind his back, his shoulders straightened as he went to the door to answer it, revealing Ganondorf on the other side, a tray in his hands.

“Ah there you are Link. I had heard you are to take care of the prince for a while. This is for him from the princess,” the large man said, passing the tray to Link but then seemed to lean down a bit to whisper something to him.

Link's body tensed more but he nodded his head, turning away from the man with a frown set on his face as he set the tray down.

Something was seriously wrong with this picture. And Sidon was going to get to the bottom of this whether or not Link wanted him to.


	6. Can't Get My Mind Off You

It had been a about a month since Prince Sidon and his sister Princess Mipha had graced the castle with their loving prescence. To everyone it was a pleasant thing, finding joy in their company. Sidon and the king of Hyrule had hit it off really well and wedding plans were starting to pop up between the three of them: Zelda, Sidon, and her father.

They would be married in about a month.

Zelda was able to spend more time with him, the two usually linked arms and would discuss things of their kingdoms with one another. Their topics of conversaton weren't very deep however. It was mostly about where they would live, there in Hyrule or rather the Domain where Sidon was from. There was also the question of would they be able to bare a child and have an heir to the throne when it was their turn to take over at whichever kingdom.

Much research had to be done, but it never stopped the plans for the wedding. A child wasn't their biggest priority while the king was still alive at least. Their main focus was having the union between the two.

Though not everyone was happy about what was going on. Urbosa seemed to not like Sidon all that much, though she still regarded him with respect and the princess' smile seemed a bit off that she put on each day.

Sidon put on a wonderful show for the princess but when alone with Link it was different and sometimes suffocating with the bit of tension that was between the two. From stress or wanting the need to be together Link didn't know.

Link wasn't sure what to do. Something was wrong with Zelda and the prince, while respectful and never mentioned nor made a move after what happened between them, Link knew Sidon was still yearning for him.

And Link was starting to believe he might have as well.

Gold eyes always lingered on him longer than they should, he even asked about his past which Link had few words about. He _never_ talked about his past. He didn't even talk about his future. His life was a a mess. Who would ever really want to know what went on? If Sidon knew the truth about his life he would certainly want no part of it.

That was the least of his problems. It was time for his monthly visit to the brothel and make the money that was owed.

But how he did that with Sidon being constantly by his side he didn't know. Maybe he could see to it that the prince was resting and then he would get a chance to go. If he didn't show up...No, he didn't want to think about that.

Part of him wanted to go against it but he knew that if he did he would be in danger. The man who ran the whole show...he owed him so much for a mistake that wasn't even his own. He didn't dare go against his wishes no matter how much he hated it there.

The longer the night grew on the more anxious Link became, more or less urging Sidon to retire to bed telling him he looked tired, though Sidon didn't budge.

Finally Link had to try something as he stood in Sidon's bed chamber.

“I'm feeling a little unwell,” Link said to Sidon suddenly. “Forgive me for trying to usher you to bed. I just wish to lay my head down but don't want to go against my duties.”

Sidon gazed at him with a bit of skepticallity. Something was up and Link was sure he knew what he was going to do.

“Very well. You go and rest link. I will see you tommorow,” Sidon said, resting his hand on the small of his back and pushed him towards his bed chamber.

Link visibly relaxed, giving Sidon a smile as he held onto the door knob. There it was. That tug again to stay.

“I'll see you tommorow,” he said, closing the door behind him. Letting out a small sigh he quickly made his way to his room. He didn't have much time to get to the brothel but he was sure if he took some short cuts he would be able to get there with just enough time to spare to get himself ready for his first customer, whomever it was.

A sinking feeling fell into his stomach when he grabbed his cloak, tugging the hood over his head. A strong part of him just wanted to stay in the castle and spend some time with Sidon. Maybe he could give him a chance...?

No, what in the world was he thinking.

Yet, despite what he had said about them not speaking of the night they met and not to grow attatched, Link couldn't help but become attatched to him.

Thus why it hurt to have to leave him to go to this place. But also it hurt to see Zelda be the one to marry him.

He had nothing against her, it was just they both seemed to not want Sidon to be married to her.

He shouldn't have grown attatched.

*  
“You seem distracted today,” the masked man said with a smirk on his face from the corner of the dressing room. “Have you rememebred your suppresents?”

“Yes,” Link replied flatly, pulling off his tunic and setting it in the cubby that was marked his. There was silence for a moment until Link's body was pinned against the wall of cubby's painfully, one arm pinned behind his back.

“You listen here you omega,” the man sneered in his ear. “You know the rules and I don't appreciate the attitude. Now put on that pretty smile of yours, your one and only client will be here soon and I expect you to give him what he paid for.”

Link nodded his head and was shoved again, knocking the wind out of him. He grunted, coughing softly as he fell to his knees.

One and only client. He honestly hated those. He had to put on his stupid act for one person, not catchig a break no matter how much he would need one.

Struggling to his feet he strippd off his pants, grabbing the bottle of sweet smelling oil. To make sure he went to his room the masked man scowled and followed him, shoving him into the room and slammed the door behind him.

Clenching his teeth Link rest his forehead against the door, feeling tears brim his eyes. He wanted to be done with all of this. He wanted to have his life back. He never asked for this sort of punishment. First it was his late mother's mistake and then it was his sister's...

He wanted...he wanted...

Sidon. He wanted Sidon. He wanted to feel the Zoras arms around him again and hold him close, telling him it was alright. To protect him and keep him from getting hurt. An alpha which was all Sidon was no matter how inexprienced he was.

A soft sob escaped him and he covered his mouth quickly to muffle the noise. This was not the life he was meant to have.

A knock on the door caused him to jump back from the door, scrambling to get on the bed. He wiped at his face, trying to hide the tear streaks.

“Come in,” he said, his voice strained a little. He did not feel like giving his little show. He was sick of this place.

The door opened a moment later, a large hooded figure stepping into the room. He closed the door behind him, approaching the bed, heavy footsteps approaching and making Link even more tense than he already was.

May as well just get this night over with. Then he would be back to the castle for a month until it happened again.

“What's on the menu for tonight?” Link asked, forcing a smile on his face as he looked up at the hooded figure.

“Quite frankly I would like a large helping of the truth,” came a familiar voice, Link's jaw dropping as the figure pulled down his hood.

Red scales greeted his eyes and he felt those tears he had surpressed come back with full force, running down his cheeks.

“Sidon,” Link whispered, pushing himself up from the bed and wrapped his arms around the prince before him. Sidon wrapped his arms around him tightly and held him close. It felt wonderful to be held like this again.

“How...when?” Link mumbled into his chest and the prince had to hold back a chuckle as he sat down on the bed.

All the stress from the past month seemed to drain from him.

“I knew you were coming back here as soon as you told me you weren't feeling well,” Sidon said, smoothing his hands over Link's bare shoulders. “Though I don't seem to smell your heat on you. But I just assume you've taken those pills again.”  
Taking hold of the blanket he laid it over Link's shoulders, a sad look in his eyes. Link held the blanket around his bare body tightly.

Despite having done already what they had he was still grateful to be able to cover himself up for the time being.

“I should be mad at you for following me,” Link said softly, curling himself up onto Sidon's lap, resting his head against his chest. “But knowing you booked me for the night makes it all the more better. I won't be forced into doing things that I'm in not in the mood for.”  
Sidon's arms wrapped around him, petting back small blonde hairs. A month. They had been around one another for a month. Each day Sidon wanted to be closer and closer to him but respected his words by not speaking on it or doing anything.

Yet seeing him like this, in tears in this place again, and had so much relief on his face when he revealed himself had Sidon knowing that Link had to have felt...something for him. Sidon had no intentions of doing anything like that. He wanted to make sure Link was never used against his will ever again.

That man still got his money, and Link could be safe.

“My sister isn't going to be happy of knowing that I'm here again using more money but I could not let you do this again. Who knows who would have come through that door,” Sidon sighed heavily. “Link, why do you keep coming here?”

Link tesned in his arms and Sidon felt as if he had hasked something wrong. This was a subject that was very delicate. Link didn't do this for money despite what he had said that first time. He was a Royal guard, there was no reason why he would need something as trivial as money. It wasn't the thrill of it either. His tears were evidence of that.

“I have to, “Link finally answered him. That was all he could say. He couldn't let any more information out.

“But why?You clearly are not happy,” Sidon said. “Is it the thrill? Money? Please, tell me what it is. I want to make this right. And I hate that I can seem to only talk freely to you in a place like this. You can talk to me Link. You and I seem to have this special connection together that I can't really explain. I can forget it if you want to, but I still want to keep you safe.”

Link bit his lip a bit, looking up at the Zora. “No one has ever wanted to protect me before,” he admitted softly. “They told me that since I'm a guard, I should be able to protect myself from anything, no need to do it for me.”

Sidon shook his head. “Link, even the strongest of men need someone to protect them every now and then. You shouldn't be expcted to always be so strong.”

Link clenched at the cloak around Sidon's shoulders, a few tears leaking down his cheeks again. Seeing them Sidon's large hand came to his cheek, wiping away the tears with the pad of his thumb carefully away.

“Let me be the strong one for you Link. If you want to stop doing this, then I will protect you from everyone that gets in my way,” Sidon promised. “Whether or not you want me to be your mate, I will still do what I can to protect you.”

“But what about the princess?” he asked, but there was something in his voice that meant something else. Like he knew that the to be marriage wasn't what it seemed.

“We will figure that part out later. For now, just let me be the one to protect you Link,” he said to him softly, his finger tucking underneath his chin and guided his face to look up at him. Link felt weak in his gaze. How could he say no?

There were so many things wrong with this. Sidon was engaged to someone else, Link was but a guard meant to protect who was used and abused in a place like this.

It all seemed so wrong.

But then why did it seem just so right to do so?

“Please help me,” Link finally said.


	7. Small World

“This is wrong,” Link mumbled softly, laughing softly as he leaned into Sidon's embrace. “What if someone comes looking for me and see you wth me?”

“You're on duty to protect me Link. I think they would expect you to be with me,” Sidon mumbled to him, kissing the back of his neck.

Link let out a small hum.

Despite his outward nature and actions, inside he was conflicted. Sidon wanted to protect him from the dark part of his life, make sure he never had to go to that place ever again.

It wasn't evident to the masked man just yet but it would be very soon or whenever his heat would start up again.

The two of them weren't supposed to have something together but even Link couldn't deny that he was attracted to the prince. His gentle nature, his kind words, the will to help him through his problems despite not knowing the full story behind them...

Not to mention he was very good in bed despite having little to no experience, all thanks to himself. He would take pride in that seeing as he was reaping the benefits.

But it was still wrong. Sidon was still bethrothered to the princess and one day they were going to get married. There was no getting around it unless there was so miracle that happened for them. With Link's life lately he wasn't sure if he could count on that happening.

Until that happened he was going to take what he could get. Every cuddle, every kiss, every touch, when it was allowed behind closed doors of course.

Sidon was always careful around others, especially after they had come home together from _that_ place. He never let his touch linger and he was the picture of perfection. None one even thought of what could be happening behind closed doors.

Sidon never did it first either. He waited for Link to come to him for his needs or would ask permission before doing anything.

Sidon was the prince of his dreams and he wasn't allowed to have him.

In a way he knew that Sidon kenw this as well and that their romance would be short lived. There was no way out of it from what Link could see. Sidon was a prince and Link was nothing but a royal guard with a dark secret.

To Link however it didn't seem like Zelda was into Sidon as much as he had thought. Now when they were together she seemed a little distant from him and seemed to be him like she was hiding something important.

But right now he just wanted to relax in his arms and take what time they had left. He was sure even married Sidon might still want to be with him but he wasn't one hundred percent sure.

He'd take what he could get right now.

“Don't let me go,” Link mumbled to him, pushing back into Sidon's welcoming arms and inhaled his scent slowly. Even unmarked Link loved the smell of the prince...

“I'm not intending to Link,” Sidon reassured him, his hand petting the back of his head slowly, claws sliding through golden locks. “No matter what happens I'm not intending on letting you go. Part of me just wished to mark you as mine just so I can say that you are mine no matter if I get married or not to the princess.”

Lips came to his neck and gently pressed against the skin right where a mark was to sit, perhaps in the future. Link leaned into him, tempted to tell him to mark him but he knew better. He knew the dangers of marking Link.

Getting a mark was like a death sentence to him right now as well as Sidon. It would be known who marked him and there would be so much trouble.

He may never get marked by him. But at least it was nice to feel him silently telling him again he wanted to but knew he couldn't.

“Sidon,” Link whispered, lifting his head a little bit and rest a small kiss gainst the prince's chin who slowly let's out a hum.

“Hm?” he asked.

“Make me forget just for a little while that I'm in this mess,” Link whispered. Sidon let out a small hum and wrapped his arms around him.

“Gladly.”

*

Zelda paced back and forth in her study, nibbling on the edge of her finger in worry. Her ears drooped a little bit and she shook her head, looking down at her body again.

“I can't belive this,” she whispered softly, her pacing continuing till the door opened, Urbosa stepping into the room.

“Zelda,” she said, coming up to her as the door closed behind her and rest her arms on her shoulders. “What is it?”

Zelda turned around quickly and wrapped her arms around the taller woman, burying her face against her chest as she let out a small sob.

Urbosa was quick to wrap her arms around her, holding her close to her chest and her hand sliding down her blonde locks. It broke her heart to see her so upset.

“I don't know what to do,” she whispered to her, lifting her green eyes up to her. Urbosa wiped away a tear from her cheeks with the pad of her thumb. “I'm meant to marry Prince Sidon in the matter of a month or so and I'm...I'm...”

“Your...?”

“I'm pregnant,” she said to her, taking Urbosa's hand. She rest it on her stomach lightly and bit her lip as she loked up at her.

Urbosa's eyes widened and she cradled Zelda's stomach in her hand.

“Did I do this?” she asked. Zelda nodded her head hard.

“Of course. No one else has even touched me,” she promised her. “Not even my intended. I wouldn't even want anyone else to touch me.”

Depite their situation Urbos lifted Zelda up into her arms and gave her a loving kiss on the lips. A baby. The family they always wanted amd talked about one day having behind closed doors. Before the king had been talking about marrying off his daughter.

Zelda's look of distress seemed to melt and she leaned into Urbosa warmly.

“I cannot wait to meet the little one,” Urbosa said softly, setting Zelda on her feet and ran her hand over Zelda's stomach. “But I do see your worries.”

“I had tought it was true at first but now I know. I am with your child,” Zelda said softly. “I need to tell the prince.”

Urbosa sighed and nodded her head. “That is for the best. I think he has a right to know. It might give us a chance to be together if you think about it.”

Zelda wiped more tears from her face. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” She said softly. “Have you noticed how he took to Link so well?”

Zelda paused as Urbosa guided her into the chair nearby, kneeling down next to her which put them closer to height together, given Urbosa was so tall.

“Perhaps. I just thought it was because Sidon was so nice.”

“He is. But I was coming past their room before and, forgive me my love, but I had heard them whispering to each other and then the sounds of kissing,” she explained to her. “I believe there may be more going on there then we think.”

Zelda bit her lip but smiled softly. It was a wonderful thing to know that Link had finally found someone he had wanted to be with. Or at least she hoped. But this put him and and Sidon in a similar situation, minus the child of course.

She had put him through enough though.

“So, you're telling me that he would be alright with us being together?” Zelda asked her softly.

“I would think so should we bring up him and Link. And until the baby is born we can tell everyone that you are with his child, after the wedding of course,” Urbosa explained. “I do hate to use them in such a way but I just have you in my best interest.”

Zelda rest her hand against Urbosa's and nodded her head. “I will go find Link and talk to him about it. I promise.”

Urbosa smiled softly and leaned in to lay a soft kiss against Zelda's forehead. They would need to worry again soon, and when the baby was born. The baby would not be a Zora. That would be rather suspicious and they had no way to know what the child would look like, whether the child would take more after Zelda or Urbosa.

*

Link knelt by the toilet bowl, empty his breakfast out with a shiver the next morning, a cold sweat covering his body.

This was the second time in two days that this had happened to him. He had to have picked up something at his unforunate job or something. But it didn't make sense.

“Link?” came the soft voice of Sidon, knocking on the door softly. Link wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and closed the lid, sitting up on it as Sidon came into the room.

“No...you shouldn't be in here,” Link said with a small groan but allowed the prince to kneel next to him and run a hand over his forehead.

“After what we've done together Link I dont think you being sick is not going to bother me all that much,” Sidon chuckled. Link gave a small laugh and rubbed his sore stomach, leaning into Sidon's hand as he laid it over his forehead again.

“Perhaps I should go get the princess? Maybe she wouldn't mind if I took care of you today. We do need to get something into your stomach,” the prince mumbled out loud.

Link shook his head a bit. “I don't want to be a bother.”

“Link, you have been taking care of my needs. Allow me to do it this once. Not as a prince but...well as maybe one day your mate.”

Link shifted uncomfortably a bit. “Sidon...please don't say such things like that to me.”

“But why not?” Sidon asked gently, petting his cheek. Link closed his eyes, leaning into his touch but had to push himself a way before he got caught up in the moment again.

He had a habit of doing that when he was alone with the prince.

“It gives me too much hope,” he said softly. “You and I both know that we can't be together Sidon. What we're doing now...it can only be for so long. You'll be married to Zelda soon and I will be...probably back-”

“Don't you dare finish that sentence,” Sidon said quickly, taking one of his hands in his. “Even with all of that I refuse to let that man make you do that anymore.”

Link sighed softly. “Regardless of that, you will be with her. You will be married, producing heirs. I'll just be a personal guard to you if she keeps me in that position. She could let me go if she finds no need for me.”

“I don't think the princess would have the heart to do that,” he tried to reassure him. “And...perhaps she would let you be with me, in more than just a guard.”

Link furrowed his brows, leaning back against the toilet a bit. Sidon rose up and got him a glass of water to clean out his mouth.

“What do you mean by that?” Link asked.

“I think I had seen a romance brewing between her and...her other personal guard,” Sidon said with a little smile. Link paled a bit at that.

“How...how did you know that?” Link asked.

Sidon's eyes widened a bit. “So you did know. I pick up on these things every now and then. Quite frankly it was my sister who had broguht it up. But Link that makes it better. Even if Zelda and I were to marry we can still have our relationships of who we would want but put up a front for the public eye.”

Link sighed heavily. It was one of the few secrets that Link had that was the reason he had been black mailed so much. His secrets, Zelda's secrets..all of which could ruin him and the princess if they fell into the wrong hands...

Like they had already, unknown to the princess.

The masked man also seemed to notice something else going on and he was not liking it. He could be approached any day now when he was alone.

“I suppose you're right,” Link said. He would technically be Sidon's secret mistress. It wasn't uncommon to happen, though Link knew he wished he was the one getting married to him, not Zelda. He knew she wasn't excited for it.

“I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go talk to her,” He said softly, rising from the toilet and rinsed out his mouth. “Just um...for now keep it a little quiet that I'm not feeling too good. I don't want her to go all mother bear on me.”

Sidon rubbed his back. “I won't say a word.”


	8. Baby Fever

Link stood at the edge of the the table Sidon sat at, anxiously looking at the door and then to the prince before him. So much was on his mind and he didn't know what to do. It was amazing he hadn't spiraled himself into a mental break down over it.

After that moment of getting sick in the bathroom in front of Sidon things had just continued on from there. Every morning since for the past week he had gotten sick at some point. Either it was right after he ate breakfast or when he ate something that his stomach didn't agree with. The odd part was it was normal food he had eaten before and it wasn't ever rotten.

After about the fifth day of this behavior Link had gone to the infimary in a secluded part of town, wanting one of the medical staff to figure out what was wrong with him.

The news he had received was not something that he had been expecting at all. Yet it just made so much sense.

He was feeling sick on and off, craving certain foods and even food combos he had never thought of before. Though the biggest surprise was that his heat had passed from when it usually came by when it was expected.

Link...was pregnant.

But how? He had always been so careful. Those supressents he had taken had always worked before. Was there something so potent that it had gotten through?

He hadn't been with anyone since Sidon so the only person that could have gotten him pregnant was the prince himself.

While in the relationship he was in with him would have made him feel happy and amazing. He got to have a baby with the man he had fallen hard for.

But he wasn't his. He belonged to Zelda. And now he had a child out of wed lock as well. What was he going to do?

The first step however was telling Sidon. He had a right to know given it was his child after all. Maybe the two of them could come up with a solution together. They had some what done so with his little...issue of the brothel.

He had missed the last two calls for him, using that he was needed for Sidon but also that he wasn't feeling well.

Sooner or later he would have to confront the owner and tell him he quit. But then that other secret would come forward. One that would ruin all of them.

He hoped they were prepared.

That was a bit off for now so the pregnancy would come first. He just wasn't sure what to expect from the prince. Would he be excited about the baby? Would he be angry that something had come out of their nights together? Sad? Annoyed?

“Link,” Sidon said to him, breaking through the cloud that had started to hang over his mind. The blonde stopped, looking at him. His blue eyes were wide, his hands having rung themselves together in front of him as he had been passing back and forth in front of the table. It was obvious that something was really bothering him.

“Tell me what is bothering you. It's been so tense in here and the princess hasn't even arrived yet,” The prince said, turning to him and reached out his hand for him. Link let out a heavy sigh and approached the prince, resting his hand in his.

“I...I don't know how to tell you this but,” Link said, taking Sidon's other hand and rest it against his stomach. “We're having a baby.”

As soon as the words left his mouth the door had opened to Zelda stepping into the room with Urbosa behind her.

Link gasped, dropping Sidon's hands from his own and took several steps back from the prince. “Isn't that a funny joke Sidon?”

Sidon's eyes had widened, looking to Link and then to his stomach, then to the princess. “I um...I...” Sidon tried speaking.  
“Relax, it's alright,” Zelda said as she took a seat down at the table, Urbosa closing the door behind them from prying ears. “It seems like this solves our problem a little more.”

His body visbily tensed, Link sank down into the seat next to the prince, his head hanging low a little bit. Sidon raised his hand to rest against his back but caught himself quickly and rest it on the table. He didn't know what Zelda meant by plan. There was something going on.

“Forgive me princess but I'm at a total loss of words right now. What problem are you speaking of?” Sidon asked her.

Zelda looked to Urbosa who took the seat next to the princess. The redheaded woman nodded her head in encouragement, wanting her to feel safe in this situation.

Taking a deep breath Zelda returned her gaze to the Zora prince.

“I have not been entirely honest with you. For that I hope you can forgive me,” she started, though before she could continue Urbosa interjected gently.

“Quite frankly I don't think any of us have been entirely honest,” she said, giving Link and Sidon a knowing look. That caused the two of them to flush and look away from her.

Zelda gave a small giggle. “That is true from what I hear.”

Link rubbed the back of his neck. “I was going to tell you...I just wasn't sure how. And then...this happened.”

He rest his hand against his stomach and flushed a little. It felt so wrong to admit that he had done this but he knew that he had to come clean to her eventually.

Zelda raised her hand, shaking her head. “Right now I'm not staking blame on anyone. Let me show you.”

With a small breath she lifted her fingers to the top of her dress, pulling away her necklaces and the top collar of her shirt. The scar on her neck was vibrant but fully healed. The scar...of a mating mark of a claim.

Zelda was a claimed omega.

“As you can see,” she said, returning the necklaces to their rightful place. “I already have an alpha that has claimed me.”

Link's eyes widened at that. “Who?” he asked.

“That would be me,” Urbosa said with a proud smile, taking one of Zelda's hands into her own and raised her hand to her lips, kissing the back of it. “I have been in love with the princess for so long and I am honored that she is my omega. I'm surpised you had never noticed Link. You had almost caught us a few times.”

“Guess my mind was on other things,” Link said sheepishly, looking at the prince. The Zora hesitated a moment but then reached for Link's hand, lacing their fingers together.

“I suppose it is right for us to come clean as well,” Sidon said. “I haven't claimed Link as my own yet but we have been really close and intimate with one another. I'm sure you had heard the news that Link laid upon us just moments ago.”

“We had,” Zelda said. “Congratulations! And quite frankly I approve of this. Link has been through so much I think he desrves to have an alpha of his own.”

“I'm a little confused as to how you are with my child Link. Hadn't you said you were-”

“Later,” Link said quickly, coughing softly as he squeezed the prince's hand hard. “We'll talk about it later. I promise.”

Sidon paused but nodded his head. Zelda hadn't known about the brothel and for some reason Link still wanted to keep it a secret.

“What had you meant before that it solves our problem a little more before princess?” Sidon asked curiously.

Zelda and Urbosa shared a glanced with one another and then Zelda stood up from her chair a bit. She tucked her billowy dress against her stomach, showing the small belly she had.

“We are with child as well. I had thought I was just gaining weight and was getting sick every now and then but the tests had proven to be correct,” the princess explained, cradling the little bump as she took her seat once more.

Link rest his hand on his own stomach. He and Zelda seemed to always be doing the same things together. He didn't mind all that muh. But he was still confused.

“I think I see what you mean now,” Sidon said, a small frown on his face. “I'm not sure if I really like it, but if it's for the safety of Link and Urbosa as well as the children, I could possibly lean the other way.”

Link frowned. “Can someone tell me what everyone seems to be on the same page about? I'm kind of in the dark here.”

“When Zelda goes into labor it might be obvious that the prince is not the father,” Urbosa explained. “Given that you are with Sidon's child, if the child were to be a Zora we could possibly pose the child as Zelda's.”

Link rest his hands against his stomach, clutching his flat tummy. He wasn't even allowed to call his own child his own? He hated that!

“No,” Link stated flatly, shocking everyone in the room. Link never said no to the princess. He was always there and did things to protect her that even she didn't even know about. But this was his child. He would not see his child loved by someone else.

There had to be another way.

“What do you mean no?” Zelda asked softly. Sidon rest his hand on Link's arm a bit but he shook himself away.

“Link,” Sidon said gently, trying to get him to at least to talk to him.

“I'm not going to have my child used for such things like that,” Link said firmly, shoving himself out of the chair and stormed from the room.

Was this part of the hormones? Probably? Was this also because he had thrown his life away for Zelda as it was to keep her safe? One hundred percent yes.  
Hands clenched into fists, he stormed his way down the hall, feeling tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

So much he had done or Zelda. Being her guard, taking the rap for so many problems when they were little.

And the most terrible of them all: Becoming one of the favorites in the brothel to keep their secret safe from everyone.

Now she wanted to use his child that he had created out of love, also a little of a mistake, just to protect herself.

No, he was not going to stand for it anymore. He had just as many rights as her!

“Link!” Sidon's voice called out to him. Link turned to the prince with sad eyes. Seeing such distress on his face Sidon led him around the corner so they weren't out in the open so they could speak privately.

“Are you alright?” Sidon asked him softly, cupping his cheeks in his hands. Link shook his head, resting his hands on the ones on his face. Normally he would have scolded the prince for being so affectionate out in the open but he didn't care right now. He just wanted comfort from his mate. He didn't want to think about other things.

“No, I'm not,” he finally spoke, looking up at him. “I don't want our child being used like that. She's used me so much in the past and now I'm just...Just...”

A sob raked through him and he pressed forward into Sidon's chest. The prince wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of his head as he covered him with his body. He had never seen Link so upset. He had never seen him break so hard like this. Even that moment in the brothel hadn't been like this. This stress was just eating at him.

“I won't let anything happen to our baby,” he told him, kneeling down in front of him and rest a warm kiss against his stomach. Link smiled through a few tears. He never thought he'd ever see something like this. An alpha caring over him and their baby.

“You won't?” he asked him.

Sidon shook his head. “No. I won't let them use our child like that. But Link, I need you to tell me everything. I want no secrets between us.”

Link wiped his eyes but nodded his head. He would tell him but not out in the open.

Little did they know that a dark figure was watching them from the shadows. He was soaking in all the information, a wicked grin sliding across his face.


	9. The Truth

Link sat on the bed of Sidon's room, his arm cradling his stomach as Sidon sat in front of him on a chair, holding one of his hands as he waited for Link to speak.

Link was nervous, that much was clear. He hadn't spoken about this ever to anyone before and he was scared to let the information be released. What if it would come back and bite him so to speak? What if something wrong happened?

“I...I...” Link started but he looked back down to the floor once more. Sidon's large hand came to rest on his shoulder, squeezing it gently in support.

“Take your time Link,” Sidon told him “We can take as long as you need to. This is something that is hard for you to talk about. I'm proud of you getting this far with wanting to tell me in the first place. In a way I am honored.”

Though if it was this hard to tell him Sidon felt a little bad for making him tell him. But he also needed to know everything. He wanted no secrets between them any longer. He wanted them to lead a happy life with trust in one another. He planned on pursuing a life further than just a fling with Link. They were having a baby, he knew that he couldn't just ignore that. He wanted to marry Link and give him a life he deserved.

He trusted Link, he just hoped that Link would one day trust him. Maye this day would be the day that Link fully did.

“That man who runs that...place,” Link began. “He forces me into being one of his best objects so to speak, though you already knew that. But there is a reason. Everyone there but myself is there for the extra money, happily willing to give him what he wants to have a steady flow coming in even if they have to give him a cut of the share. I'm the only one that is there against my will. I never even see a piece of that money.”  
Sidon held his hand a bit tighter. All that money that Link made from having his body used in such a way and never to gain anything of it was terrible. Not that Link really needed the money being a royal guard to the princess, but the act of it was still so wrong.

“I'm very glad that you had stopped doing such a thing, but Link, why did you stay there? You were clearly unhappy there,” Sidon said softly.

Link squeezed his hand and brought his knees up a little closer to him as if to protect the baby even though there was no type of danger at all.

It was more of a coping mechanism.

“He has info on myself and the royal family that could ruin all of us. It would...it would mostly ruin Zelda's life,” Link finally admitted. It felt like a huge weight had been pulled from his shoulders. He had never told anyone about this aside from the parties involved, which happened to only be himself and Zelda. But even she didn't know that he was being black mailed, nor by whom was doing it to him in the first place.

Sidon's other hand came to rest against his cheek, smoothing his thumb over the skin there. Link leaned into the hand and he could feel that Link was trying not to break down again. He felt for him. He had been going through so much lately.

“The queen had...had an affair shortly after Zelda had been born,” Link finally said. “She ended up with child...”

Sidon froze a bit at that. Did that mean what he thought it meant...?

“She wasn't able to hide if from the king but he had loved me like his own son,” Link whispered, tears finally leaking down his cheeks. “But the kingdom couldn't know that the queen had a child that wasn't with the king. I look nothing like him.”

“So instead he made you Zelda's royal guard,” Sidon finished for him, wiping away a few tears from his face with his finger. Link was the prince but if his lineage ever got out it would ruin the royal family. So hide he must.

It was a most painful existence to have. To not be allowed to be fully who he wantd to be. To not have the rights that were his but also were ripped from him from a choice that wasn't even his. Sidon hated seeing this kind of pain.

“Yes,” Link said softly, clutching his hand to his face. “But that isn't even the worst of it. No matter or not of me calling myself a prince or taking orders from my sister, it's not the worst part of this whole situation.”

Sidon pet his face, slowly understanding what was going on. But he didn't want to stop Link from opening up to him. He had learned not to assume too much. He could be wrong and that wasn't the situation at all.

“You can tell me what it is Link. I'm all ears,” he promised him gently. “You have trust in me that I won't let this information out.”

Link took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “The man who runs that place had found out about this information a few years ago. He kept threatening to out the princess and the king for this situation unless...I became the star.”

“Have you told them this is going on? Surely they can put a stop to this if we know who it is,” Sidon begged.

Link shook his head. “I haven't told them that much. I told them that we had to be careful and that...well maybe having Zelda marry would take away the leverage this man had on us. But you see how that is going.”

Sidon smiled a bit. So that was why that messenger had arrived in his home in seeming such a rush. Why the wedding was meant to be so soon. The king wanted Zelda to marry to help save them all from the black mail.

But what had happened was something they hadn't expected at all. Sidon and Link had fallen for one another, Sidon even finding out about Link's most kept secret.

Zelda was in love with Urbosa as well and the ultimate problem rose the situation as well. Link and Zelda were both with child of the person they were not meant to. That would just open up even more ti be used against them.

“But I found the man I'm meant to be with,” Link said. Aand it's so wrong I'm afraid it's going to be used against me...and you.”

Sidon's eyes widened “I hadn't thought of that.”

The man there would have seen Sidon there and knew exactly what was going on. He could use this information to ruin Sidon no matter what and even ruin the marriage between he and Zelda that they were meant to play.

It would not look good for him to know that the prince that had married the princess was seen in a place like that and had slept with an omega that wasn't his own. But to top it off had gotten him pregnant as well.

“What do we do?” Link asked softly. “I don't want to go back to that place. I'm so sick of doing what he wants and doing that sort of thing...But if I don't it could bring down everyone here. Lives would be ruined...”

“Link the first thing to do is to find out who it is. You need to tell me who it is that way we can tell the king. He must have the power to be able to stop this whole mess,” Sidon urged him but Link looked away from him, fear in his eyes.

“I can't...” he said softly.

“Link,” Sidon said, tucking a finger underneath his chin and urged him to look back up at him. Link turned to look at him with tears rolling down his cheeks. “Try to be brave. Not just for you, but for our child. Our child to have a happy life with us together.”

Link cupped his stomach with his hand and looked down at it again. He was right but that still didn't stop the fear that gripped him like vines around his neck.

“It wouldn't be so easy to do that,” he told him. “He is one of the closetst people to the king. It would be a miracle to get him to listen.”

“Link, please,” he said to him.

Link looked back up at him, his lip worrying itself between his teeth.

“It's...it's...,” Link said slowly, his body starting to shake a little bit. “It's Ganondorf.”

Sidon's eyes widened slowly.

*

A scowl crossed Ganondorf's face as he pushed off from the door. He crossed his arms, thinking over what he had just heard.

So Link really was pregnant with the prince's baby but now he had just told him everything. It would be hard to use the old information over him to get him back into his establishment. He should have seen this sort of thing coming.

Ganondorf was not one to take things lightly. If he wanted to remain in this position and have Link wrapped around his finger he'd need to do something different.

Knowing that Link was with the prince's child made things a little easier. Those supressents that were given to Link before hadn't been strong enough against the Zora. He'd have to be careful with his other workers in the future just in case. Though Sidon was the only Zora that had ever come through their little area.

But the question was how did he end up using this information in a way that would work for him? Telling Link that he must return wouldn't solve any problems. He would be defiant as he had been for the past couple of months.

He needed something new. Something to get him under his control again but also to keep his mouth shut.

Though his pregnancy posed as a problem as well. There were some that were into that sort of thing but they were rare.

A grumble passed his lips as he made his way down the hall, rubbing his head as he tried to think of what to do with this situation. He needed to kep this position of power if he wanted his plan to work. His final plan to become king himself.

His original plan had been to marry Zelda but with the prince of the zora around he needed to try something else.

He would need to get step one back in order again. Get Link back under his control and possibly take care of that baby. It was a problem and it would get in his way. It wouldn't be easy especially with the prince knowing what he had done. He had to act fast.

A small body soon collided with his and he looked down at the small zora princess that stumbled back several steps.

He reached out, grasping her arm to keep her upright and smiled down at her.

“Goodness,” Mipha said softly but smiled up at him. “Thank you Sir Ganondorf. If you hadn't caught me I would have fallen.”

“It was my pleasure princess. Are you alright? You seem to be a bit distracted.” Ganondorf said an idea brewing in his mind.

He could use Sidon's sister to keep the prince away and gain control again. A smile stretched across his face but Mipha deemed it friendly and smiled in return.

“I am a little. I'm looking for my brother at the moment. He had said he needed to talk to me about something. He said it was important,” she said thoughtfully. “Have you seen him recently? I can't seem to find him.”

The idea brewed even more in his head and Ganondorf offered his arm to the Zoran princess which she took with a smile on her face.

“I saw him in the library recently. Come, I'll escort you there,” he said to her. Mipha smiled and walked with him down the hall again.

Yes, she would do nicely. If he got his way he could end up using her more than he had expected originially.

“That would be wonderful,” Mipha said with a warm smile, unknowing of the danger that she was putting herself into.


	10. Disappearances

“Are you sure about this Sidon?” Link asked softly, his hands ringing at the bottom of his shirt. “What if word gets out about this?”

“From what you told me Link no one else knows about the deepest part of this. I think it would be safe for you to come clean about the whole thing to the princess,” Sidon said, taking his hand in his and kissed the back of it softly. “I want to send the guards after that pig right this moment but you, nor I, have the proper authority to do such a thing. We need to bring it someone of higher authority to set things right.”

Link took a deep breath. “I suppose you're right,” he said with a little sadness in his voice. The king would be their best bet but going that far would raise some flags about their relationship. Zelda would be the next best thing as she was in a bit of a pickle herself.

She would be the one that would understand the most. Or at least he hoped so. She knew about what their mother had done. She was in a similar situation when it came to their pregnancies as well. She could understand what happened to him with Ganondorf.

And if they were lucky she would send the guards after him.

As they came to the door to Zelda's room Link tensed again and moved himself behind the prince a bit. Some royal guard he was.

He knew it was partly the hormones running through him, but it was also his body reacting to the man he had chosen as his alpha.

They hadn't marked one another but Link knew that his little rule would be flying out the window. That rule had been set up by Ganondorf and quite frankly he wanted Sidon to be his alpha. He was already the father of his child.

He would need the right time to ask him before things were too late. Before Zelda would mark Sidon herself in their sham of a marriage. Though he doubted she would even if it came close to that. Urbosa had already marked her and he was sure Urbosa had a matching one.

The tall woman in question opened the door and raised a red brow at the two of them, catching Link behind the zoran prince.

“Can we help you?” she asked, annoyance sliding through her voice like a warm knife through butter. Link squeezed Sidon's arm and stepped a bit forward.

“I must discuss something with the princess,” he said to Urbosa. “It is very important. She isn't busy is she?”

“Just nursing some...stomach illness,” Urbosa said, her eyes flicking to see if there was anyone else listneing to them. “You can come in a moment. She needs her rest.”

The two men stepped into the room, Urbosa closing the door behind them though quickly made her way back to the bed. She sat down next to the small form there and Link approached a little nervously to the princess.

She was in her night gown, her skin a little pale and her hair pulled back into a braid. If they didn't know better he would have thought she was really sick.

“Morning sickness?” Link asked, taking a seat at the edge of the bed slowly. She gave a small smile, breaking the tension. They hadn't talked since that day he had blown up at her about the plan she wanted to make with their children.

“A mixture of that and the babe didn't like something I ate recently,” she said. “How are you feeling? Well I hope.”

“More or less. I still get some morning sicnkess,” Link said with a small laugh though stopped when he heard Sidon clear his throat a bit.

Closing his eyes a bit he nodded his head. He needed to bring this to her attention now before he chickened out again.

“I'm not doing well up here,” he said, tapping his head. “I've been keeping something from you. It has to deal with...our issue.”

Zelda's hand went right to her stomach, but Link shook his head. “You know the one that I mean, Zelda.”

Zelda's eyes flicked between Link and Sidon and the prince nodded his head, resting a hand on Link's shoulders.

“The secret is safe with me, but Link has been blackmailed by someone of your court to ensure their silence,” Sidon explained, squeezing Link's shoulder a bit and Link nodded his head, looking down at his hands.

It was hard to talk about. To tell his sister that he was used plenty of times more than someone should just to keep Gnaondorf's mouth shut.

“To ensure that this person kept quiet, I was forced to be...part of a brothel,” Link said, closing his esyes slowly, feeling his throat closing a little bit. He was glad that he was sharing this information but it scared him to let more people know. What if they used this information in the wrong way? What if they would think he was filthy?

His thoughts halted as Sidon came closer and rest his other hand on his shoulder to give him a form of comfort.

“I'll admit that was where Link and I had first met,” Sidon said. “I had fainted that first day upon meeting you because I had never thought Link would be the one to be guarding me. I had thought I would never see him again.”

“A brothel?” Urbosa asked, looking to Zelda. Her hand had come to her lips, tears brimming her eyes as she looked at her half brother. “What were you doing there Sidon?”

Sidon sighed. “I don't see how that is imporant right now but it was because I was inexperienced in mating. I was set up with Link and well..the rest is history.”

Zelda wiped at her eyes and reached for Link's hands. “If he hadn't had come there to you you would have never told me this would you?”

Link shook his head slowly and held her hands.

“I was too scared to tell you. I was told that if I told anyone I would never see the light of day again,” Link whispered, slowly lifting his head. “And now with Sidon involved and our child, I didn't know what else to do. I was just going to do what he said.”

“Link no,” Zelda said quickly. “Whoever has our mother's history over your head will not darken our door step again. You will never be used for that reason as long as I live. Understand? No one will use you like that again.”

Sidon shifted uncomfotably. He did feel guilt creeping into him. He had used Link for that reason. To teach him to do things properly. But the two had fallen in love. They had created a miracle child despite it was against so much the royal family couldn't afford to have on them. They already had so much scandal as it was.

This just made it worse.

He wanted to properly apologize to Link later when they were alone. He wanted him to know that he wasn't just someone at the brothel. He was sure he knew that he wasn't that but he just wanted to reaffirm that.

“Thank you,” Link said to her. “What do we do? He could spread that information out or come after me.”

“Well the first thing we need to know who it is,” Urbosa said, her hand coming to Zelda's arm. “Anyone involved now is in danger. The four of us, your father, and even your children are at risk. We need to stop him now while we have the chance.”

“Who is it Link?” Zelda urged. “Who knows about what happened?”

It was all coming together. They knew that all this information in the wrong hands would be terrible. For everyone's sake they needed to stop it.

He had a feeling Zelda already knew who he was talking about. Not many at all knew about what happened all those years ago.

“Ganondorf,” Link said softly. “He's the one who put me in this position.”

Zelda gasped softly at this information and shook her head slowly. “Father's advisor? But...how can this be? He has been with our family for years.”

“It makes sense my love,” Urbosa said next to her, a scowl on her face. “As you said he has been with your family for years. He would know this information.”

“The king probably had told him as he was one of the most trusted people within the castle. I'm sure he saw this as a way to take us down,” Link said.

“How long as this been going on?” Zelda asked, her green eyes turning a bit hard as she crossed her arms in front of her anger rising up inside of her.

“About a year and a half,” Link answered softly. “It was around the time after you had turned the age to marry did he come after me.”

“Of all those to go after he decides on you?” Sidon asked.

“I'm the one who was the easiest to go after. Our mother has passed, Zelda is too protected, and as is the king. I just slip right into his hands.”

Sidon shook his head. “Not anymore Link. Remember that.”

Link took a deep breath and nodded. He had to remember that. He never had to go back to that place ever again.

“So he only knew about this information recently. I have to say he's got some nerve staying with you for years and waited for this opprotunity. It presented itself when the king gave way to that information. No doubt when he was under the influence,” Urbosa said through clenched teeth. “Why must we have a king that can be swayed so easily with just a bit of drink in his system.”

Information that was clearly used from observing. Ganondrof was no man of stupidity. He knew what he was doing to get to his goal. As Urbosa had said he was waiting for the right moment to strike when information presented itself and when the kingdom had it's full trust in him. And of course they went after the weakest part of the group, one that could be hurt from being used but not be devestating when things got worse.

Yes, he was very smart. And cruel.

“What are we going to do?” Link asked her softly. Zelda looked from Urbosa to Link slowly and grabbed his hand again.

“You are not to do anything Link. You have been through so much. You leave this to me and Urbosa. We will take care of this.”

“But-”

“She's right Link,” Urbosa said. “We believe you when you tell us that it happened. You shouldn't have to be involed any longer. He will come to justice for what he had done to you. We will see to that it happens.”

Link smiled a little and wiped at his eyes a bit, feeling the water starting to well up with tears. No doubt from exhaustion and from the hormonoes running through his system from their little bundle of joy growing in his stomach.

“Thank you,” Link said softly, rising to his feet and rest against the prince's arm. He rubbed his side a bit and pet his hair.

“I should take him to go rest. He hasn't been sleeping well for quite some time. I think with this all out in the air now and things put behind us he can finally find peace,” Sidon said warmly. Link leaned into him and let out a hum as he closed his eyes.

Heart melting Sidon knelt down and picked Link up into his arms. He didn't care if anyone saw this. He could just come up with an excuse as to why he was carrying the guard meant to protect him. Link needed as much relaxation as he could.

“Would you mind finding my sister?” Sidon asked Urbosa as he stopped at the bedroom door to look back at them. “She..had known a little bit of what happened with us but I do believe she deserves the right to know a little more.”

Urbosa nodded her head. “Of course, I'll send her your way when I find her. She's probably in the library again.”

Sidon laughed softly. “Of course.”


	11. A Moment of Pain

Sidon pushed the door to his room open, carrying Link inside where he rest him down onto his feet as the door swung shut behind them.

“There we are,” Sidon said to him. “Now let's get you comfortable alright? You need a good., well day's rest and a meal.”

Link held his hand as he led him to the bed and he sat down on the edge of it. The prince knelt in front of him and started to pull his boots off of him. A nice sponge bath would do nicely as well he was sure. Sidon just had the overwhelming urge to pamper his mate.

“Craving any foods right now?” Sidon asked, his hand ghosting over his stomach once he had urged his trousers off of his body, leaving him in his underwear and tunic.

“No,” Link said softly. “I'm not that hungry. The stress is just making my appetite non existent. I know I need to feed our baby but..”

“No I understand. Just let me know when you're hungry and I will be quick to fetch it for you,” Sidon promised him, pulling Link's tunic from him and then grabbed the blanket, resting it around his shoulders to help keep him warm.

“There is something that I do want right now actually,” he admitted to him softly, rubbing his arms a bit. Sidon tilted his head a bit as he gazed at him. He didn't want food or drink and he wasn't seeming to be in a rush to get to bed.

“What is it? Whatever you'd like I'll see that I try to give it to you with everything in my power,” he promised him.

Link bit his lip and looked up at him, taking in a deep breath. This was it. This was something he wanted to talk to him about since the day he had realized he was with child.

He didn't see why he wouldn't be able to ask him this simple question. Well it wasn't exactly simple. He had told him no once already.

But this was different circumstances.

He took a slow deep breath and then swallowed. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous about this but he knew he had to do it. He had to protect himself and their child but also he knew he loved Sidon so much he didn't want to think about being marked by someone else.

“I want you to mark me Sidon,” Link told him finally, afraid to look him in the eye. “I think it's about time that we take this step together.”

Sidon was silent a moment and then took Link's hand in his own. Link's blue eyes blinked at him, fear of rejection brewing in his eyes.

“I had thought you didn't want me to mark you,” he told him. “I want to. I have since the moment I met you. What made you change your mind?”

“Well...that rule was put in place because I was...one of the favorites,” he explained to him. “Marking me would mean that I am owned and wouldn't give the best performance I guess you could say. But now that is no longer something I need to worry about. I have found my forever amte. I have found the alpha that I want to be with and I have no intentions to go back to that awful place.” He would never set foot in there as long as he could.

Sidon took hold of his hand and brought his palm to his lips where he kissed him slowly. “I would be honored to be your mate Link. Just knowing someone like you wants to have me mark you...Words honestly cannot express how I feel.”

Link couldn't help but smile at the soft kind words and he cupped his hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer and rest a tender kiss against his lips.

The prince relaxed and returned the kiss as well, his arms encircling him and pulled him closer. Link felt safe and warm with him. He felt loved which was something he had never noticed before in his life. Why wouldn't he ever want him to mark him as his mate?

“Make me yours Sidon,” he whispered against his lips, blue eyes looking up at him. Sidon settled on his knees in front of the bed and nodded.

The two of them pulled the blanket away, revealing the smooth pale skin underneath. Leaning his head to the side, Link exposed his neck and shoulder. He was nervous. Obviously he had never been bitten before. It was just his level of commitment he was about to experience that he thought he would never have was about to happen.

These past couple of years of making sure he was never marked gave him a little bit of anxiety but he knew that this was what he wanted. No.

Needed.

“Ready?” Sidon asked him as he moved closer. He rest his lips against the spot where his neck met his shoulder. His mouth was able to move around his whole shoulder if he wanted.

This was another part that made Link apprehensive. This would hurt and Sidon could literally bite off his shoulder if he wasn't careful.

“Yes,” he said, making sure to say those words to show him he was. He couldn't hold back anymore. He had to do this.

Sidon kissed his neck a few times, hand coming to the back of his head to soothe the fear that he knew he was experiencing. After a few more kisses he finally bit down into his neck.

Link quickly tensed, his hands balling into fists against Sidon's chest as he closed his eyes, trying to fight through the pain. It hurt quite a bit and he could feel blood dripping down from where his teeth dug into his flesh.

But it was done. He was mated ad marked for Sidon.

Tears welled up in Link's eyes but he kept his body pressed close. He could do this. He just had to stay like that for a few moments and then the mark would be finished. It wasn't just tears of pain but also relief of not having to worry any longer.

The prince's hand pet the hair on the back of his head, wanting to give him some form of comfort while they waited.

After several agonizing minutes Sidon finally unlatched his jaw on his shoulder and lifted his head, looking down at Link. Link's blue eyes looked up at him when he stared down at him and Sidon wiped a stray tear that had leaked down his cheek.

“Are you alright?” he asked him gently. “I didn't mean to hurt you nor frighten you. What can I do to help you?”

Link slowly wrapped his arms around Sidon's neck and he pressed himself close to him again, making sure he took it easy on that arm as he did.

“Just stay here with me...please,” he whispered to him. Sidon wasn't sure why he sad such a thing but he nodded his head.

“I won't be going anywhere. Never,” he promised him.

*

Mipha pulled her eyes open slowly, letting out a small whimper as she rubbed the top of her head. Dry scales met her fingertips and she frowned at the feel of it.

What had happened to her? She had been in the library one moment looking up something and then she had bumped into the royal advisor.

He had promised to take her to her brother and then he had offered her a drink.

Had something been in that drink? Had she passed out somewhere waiting for Sidon? She had to have been out for some time if she had dried out.

A splash of water rained down on her and she had to gasp a bit at the chilling water that suddenly hit her. She spit out some that had gotten into her mouth and looked around her.

A large man with a mask that looked much like a pig stepped into the room, an empty bucket tucked under his arms.

“Who are you?” she asked, curling her legs in closer to herself and backing up against the wall she sat near. “What do you want?”

“Oh little princess,” the man said with a deep voice that she felt like she recognized. “Who I am is not important. What is imporant is, how much do you love your younger brother?”

Mipha's eyes widened and she swallowed. What sort of question was that?

“More than anything,” she said. “Aside from my father he is the only family I have left after my mother died. What did you do to him. I swear if you hurt him.”

“Oh I won't hurt him,” the man sneered at her, crouching down closer to her which caused her to shrink back. His hand reached out quickly and grabbed her chin. Mipha froze on the spot and she swallowed thickly, fear shining in her eyes despite the look of determination on her face. What had he done to Sidon? What was he going to do to her?

“Yet,” he finished, letting go of her. Mipha's eyes widened, scrambling to her feet but her vision quickly swam and she stumbled back against the wall.

“Don't touch him,” she snapped at him. “What as he ever done to you? What have any of us done to you?”

“Really messed up my plans,” the masked man said with a scowl, tossing the bucket off to the side which caused her to flinch away from it. “But I'm taking it back. And I'm taking this plan in a new direction. Which requires you of all people my dear.”

Mipha swallowed, bracing her hands against the wall.

“I'm not going to do anything to help you,” she growled at him, using the wall as leverage and ran at him. He quickly side stepped but quickly grasped hold of the head fin on the back of her head, yanking her back.

She let out a cry of pain, clutching onto her head fin tightly.

“If you value your brother's well being you will listen to every little thing that I have to say to you,” the man growled, lifting her up so that she dangled from her head fin.

She let out another cry of pain, the tears leaking down her cheeks more as she glared at him through her tears. It was becoming hard to stay awake as her head throbbed. What had she gotten herself into? What mess was unfolding around her?

“Please,” she said to him, pleading the word to him for two reasons. For the sake of her younger brother but also for the sake of the pain she was feeling. “Just don't hurt him. Don't hurt my brother or anyone else. _Please.”_

The masked man tossed her down to the ground in the puddle that came from the bucket. She curled herself up in a ball quickly, taking a small form of comfort from the damp stone floor beneath her small body.

“You will become my next star of this place,” he said with a smirk on his lips. “I lost the other one. He's nothing more than an used up piece of garbage now. Getting himself pregnant, bonding with that excuse of a prince.”

Mipha's lip trembled softly as she looked to him. She knew Link had been the one Sidon had slept with and impregnated but he was the target as well? She had to warn them some how.

But how was she to do such a thing when she wouldn't even be able to save herself? She needed to wait to be rescued.

If she ever was.

“This time I won't let that happen again. You won't be allowed out of my sight. You won't be allowed out of this place ever. I won't risk someone recognizing you and taking away another piece of mine,” he continued, stepping towards the door he had come in through.

Mipha pushed herself up a bit, panting softly as she looked at him through blurred vision. She felt sick, cold, and still a little dry. This man had no idea how to be around the Zoran people. If she wasn't taken care of properly she could end up passing.

And thus losing another one of his “prizes”.

“I'll give you a few days to get that potion out of your system,” he said over his shoulder. “Then the real work will begin.”

He stepped through the door and slammed it shut behind him, the sound of a lock chilling her to her very core.

“Help..” she whispered as she laid her head back down. “Someone...anyone...please help..”


	12. Officially Yours

Lips easily slid across one another as Link kissed Sidon. His official alpha. His mate. No one would be able to take him away now. He wouldn't be the shop favorite any longer. He could have a life of peace and happiness.

Or at least he hoped so. He wasn't sure what this would mean for his future being in the castle but he knew that this meant that Ganondorf could not have him. He would not be able to use him like that ever again.

Link had never thought he would feel something like this. Safe and loved in someone's arms like this. Sure he and Sidon hadn't known one another for very long but he honestly felt like there was no where else he would rather be then right there held close.

“Does your neck hurt too much right now?” Sidon asked him. Link shook his head. It did throb with a dull ache but he had felt worse in his life. Honestly he liked the feel of the dull throb for the moment. It was there as a reminder that he no longer had to worry.

Why hadn't he just let someone mark him earlier on? But he knew the answer to that. It wouldn't have been for love. It would have been something else.

Though it brought the questions whey he hadn't asked Sidon to mark him their first time together. But again he knew that he wouldn't have known back then.

Now he did. Now he knew that he and Sidon were meant to be with one another. There was a love bond between them that he never wanted to lose. He never felt like this with anyone before even with how many alphas he had bed before in his life.

“It hurts a little but I like it like that,” Link said, his hand sliding up his chest slowly, a tender flush coming over his cheeks and reaching the tips of his ears.

“You like that?” Sidon asked him. Link flushed more and nodded his head, resting his hand on his arm a bit.

“It means I am safe, loved. Protected,” he said to him. “That is something I have wanted all my life honestly. I just wanted to find someone who would love me for who I was. The longer I was in that place the more I thought I would never have this. That no one would want me because I'm just...just spoiled goods.”

“Spoiled goods....You are _not_ spoiled goods my Link,” Sidon said softly and he pulled Link close to his body, hugging him tightly. Link hugged him as well and he took a deep breath, feeling warmth spread through him.

Sidon pulled back a bit and he looked down at him, petting Link's locks of hair back from his head. “I will prove to you that you are not spoiled goods. Whoever said that to you is so very wrong and never got a chance to see the real you.”

“Sidon...” Link mumbled, flattered that he would speak to him like this. “You...you really think so? You don't think I'm just used up?”

“Far from it,” Sidon said with a smile, leaning in to give him a warm kiss on the cheek. He stayed there a moment and then laid Link onto his back on the bed.

His hands ran down his bare sides, claws tickling his skin. He would prove to him that he was not used goods. He would prove to him he was perfect for him.

“Let me show you,” he told him, leaning in to him and pressed his lips to his neck softly. Link shivered where he had kissed him, right where he had bitten. It gave a small bit of pain but he didn't mind it. Just kept giving him that pleasant feeling again.

“You don't have to do that. Let me show you how much I feel about you,” Link said, pushing to sit up but Sidon's large hand rest against his chest and pushed him onto his back once again. Blue eyes stared up at him.

“Link, your whole life all you did was serve others, make them feel good wihtout taking anything for yourself. Allow me to do this for you” he said to him.

Link flushed but he leaned back in the bed, nodding his head to him. No one ever offered really to help him with anything. They were takers, they never gave. Sidon was different. He wanted to give him something wonderful, give him something that Link was always used to just giving out himself. It was a wonderful change.

Lips went to his neck softly again, though this time on the other side so he didn't aggravate the wound on his neck.

A shiver went through him and he pressed into the touch as large hands ran down his sides. His skin was warm against his own, a little rough as well with his scales.

His lips went further and futher down his body, kissing his chest where he licked at one of his nipples. Link sucked in a sharp breath, his body arching a bit against his mouth. There was slight pain but mostly pleasure. Being pregnant must have made his nipples extra sensitive to the touch. Hearing that slight noise Sidon eased of on them a little bit.

“I think you will create milk for our little one, don't you think?” Sidon asked as he kissed the middle of his chest and his hand ran over his stomach. “I can't wait to see you swollen with our child, a healthy glow to your body...”

“You would still find me attractive being like that?” Link asked. He could already feel some of his clothes were starting to get tight. It would be a matter of time before he would end up growing a lot more as the child grew within him.

Sidon's lips had moved down to his stomach where he laid warm kisses and he paused looking up to him.

“Find you attractive? Link I would think you were a god come down to earth. I wouldn't feel worthy to be in your prescene,” he told him with a smile, his teeth coming into contact with his underwear where he pulled it down with his sharp teeth.

“You're just saying that...” Link mumbled and gasped as he felt that long tongue touch against his inner thigh, making him jump in one of the best ways.

“Am not,” Sidon purred to him, tossing his underwear over his shoulder and took Link's legs, tucking them onto his shoulders. “I mean every word I said Link.”

Link smiled a bit and pet his hand over the crest of his head. No one ever talked to him like this before. Not seriously anyway. Some men had just spoke in the heat of the moment. Sidon was sincere and told the truth even when it wasn't during those intimate moments.

“Please allow me to let your mind rest and be at ease. I want you to feel relaxed and happy,” Sidon urged him. “I welcome you to just...let go.”

Link looked down at him and then his head fell back against the pillow when he felt those warm lips wrap around his length. He shivered in delight and his hands went to grab hold of the sheets beside his head.

“Just a few lessons and your already an expert at this,” Link said with a gasp, his hips arching up into his mouth but Sidon was quick to pin his hips down to the bed with just the palm of his hhand. Link squirmed a bit but liked the thrill.

“I've had the best teacher,” he said to him, looking up at him and his gold eyes burned into him. Link flushed at that and bit his lip. Just months prior Sidon was this timid man who looked like he hadn't even kissed someone. Now here he was making sure that he had a pleased lover and was taking control over them.

This was the kind of man that Link had wanted in his life. Someone to take control but was not going to get angry if Link wanted to take the wheel every now and then. To treat him as an equal rather than a servant or just something to be used.

And with a child on the way. Link's life was starting to come together how he always had dreamed it to be. But there was still more to do. There still was so many obsticles to over come and people to make sure wouldn't hurt anyone ever again.

“Link. You're not letting your thoughts go for a moment,” Sidon said, licking up his shaft again. “Guess I'll need to try harder.”

Link lifted his head to look down at him as he went further down his body. Before Link knew it a hot wet tongue was gliding across his entrance.

He let out a harsh gasp, his hands clutching the sheets even tighter. Sidon had said he wanted his mind clean and just to relax. He certainly knew how to do that.

He did wonder if their interludes together had taught him this or if he had gotten his information elsewehre.

All Link knew was that he was his and he wasn't going to stray to anyone else. He as going to be Link's till the end of time.

“Sidon,” he whispered, legs shaking from sitting on top of his shoulders still. His heals dug into his scales, toes curling as he felt that tongue slide over his entrance and then push it's way inside, tasting him even further.

He didn't teach him this but he was glad that he had picked it up. He felt amazing with him doing it and it made him crave the prince so much more.

“Please,” Link begged. “No more teasing,” he told him. “Need you my prince...my mate.” Any more and he'd end up finishing before he was ready.

Sidon pulled up from him with a small gasp and smiled up at him, the head tail on the back of his head wagging behind him a little bit. It reminded Link of a happy puppy that had just gotten a treat for being a good boy.

“I had intended on just using my mouth and to please you but since you had asked so nicely...I suppose I could oblige,” Sidon purred to him as he crawled up the bed and rest his hands on either side of Link's head.

Link was quick to wrap his ams around his neck and pulled himself up against him, letting out a small noise. He was growing addicted to the way that Sidon made him feel with even just touches and kisses. He would never go back to the life he had before he had met the prince. He had been his life line and he was happy to have it.

Turning himself over Link propped himself up on his elbows and knees, looking over his shoulder at him with a small flush.

“I thought...since I'm getting bigger that we could do it like this?” he asked him. Sidon smiled, rubbing his fingers against his entrance and rubbed his thumb against the tightness. Link pushed back into his finger.

“I do like the idea. We can do it this way if you want,” he said, settling himself between his legs and allowed his members to slide from his slit. He rubbed one against the crack of his bottom, shivering a bit from the slick that seemed to drip down Link's legs. “Would you like me to prep you some more? I wouldn't mind.”

Link shook his head. He knew he would regret it when he wanted to walk but right now he did not care at all.

Sidon leand over and pressed a kiss to his cheek, being so large he covered Link's body. Using his one hand he wrapped it around his stomach gently and pulled him closer by his hips. It wasn't long till Link felt that burn go through him as Sidon slid into him once more.

“Try not to be on your stomach. We don't want to hurt the little one,” Sidon said, shivering at the feel of him.

“Right,” Link but then a moan punched it's way through him as he felt Sidon starting to thrust into him. They weren't as deep or hard as what he was used to but he knew it was for the sake of their unborn child they not go that rough.

Once their child was born and he was all healed he was sure things would go back to the way they both preferred it.

Sidon's hands rest on Link's, lacing their fingers together as he thrust into him over and over again. Link pushed his hips back with each one, sparking pleasure throug his body. He wouldn't last long like this. Not with him rubbing every single part of him inside.

“Link,” Sidon whispered into his ear, tilting his head towards him and kissed him, his tongue seeking access to his mouth. Link moaned agianst his lips, panting as they broke apart and felt that large hand wrap around his member.

He wasn't kidding when he said he was going to make him forget everything and just sit back and enjoy himself.

The pleasure heightened and he bucked into his hand, feeling Sidon quiet him again with his lips. He let out whimpers and soon gasped against his lips as he released into his palm. He was sure that if he wasn't pregnant already he would have ended up that way now.

Sidon soon followed after, pressing his lips to the mark on Link's shoulder as he released inside of him again.

Link soon went limp under him but the prince was quick to catch him with his hand to keep him up from being on his stomach.

“My beautiful Link,” Sidon purred to him. “I want you to mark me too.”


	13. Missing Princess

“Princess,” Urbosa said softly as she returned to her chambers looking winded and upset. “I'm afraid I have some terrible news.”

Zelda set down the book she was reading. “What is it?”

Urbosa hestiated a moment and then let out a sigh. “I cannot track down the zora princess. She's not anywhere in the castle and no one has seen her for hours.”

Zelda paled at the news. This wasn't good. Where was Sidon's sister?

“And what of...” Zelda asked but let the question die. Urbosa could read her like a book. She closed her eyes a bit and let out a sigh.

“I thought of the same thing so I looked for him. He is missing as well, princess,” Urbosa said. “I'm afraid he may have done something terrible to her.”

“I believe every word that Link has said to me and knowing that this happened chills me to my very core,” Zelda added. She pulled the blanket off of her lap and climbed out of the bed. Urbosa was at her side and trying to get her to sit down again.

“You shouldn't be up. You need to rest,” she said softly. Zelda rest her hand on Urbosa's but shook her head.

“I need to do this. I need to help find her,” Zelda said. “We need to go talk to Sidon and see if he has seen her recently.”

Urbosa paused but let out a sigh, nodding her head. She wanted her to rest but she knew that her princess was stubborn. Once she made up her mind it was hard for her to change it.

“Link has done so much for me over the years and suffered throug most of it. I need to make things right and do something for him. Sidon means a lot to him so that means Mipha does as well,” Zelda said fimrly, going to her dressed to pick up something more presentable. “And Mipha is such a nice woman. I don't want anything bad to happen to her.”

“We will find her. I promise. Now. Let us go talk to the prince,” Urbosa declared, helping her get dressed in a gown and stepped from the room.

*

Sidon gently ran a wash cloth over Link's mating mark and grimaced a bit when he felt Link tense from the touch.

“Forgive me,” Sidon said as he washed away the bit of dried blood from the bite. “I know it hurts. It may bruise as well.”

Link leaned back into him in the bath and let out a small content sigh. It did hurt but then again he really didn't mind.

“It's alright,” Link said to him. “The pain kind of remidns me that it actually happened and I'm not actually just dreaming.”

Sidon paused in his touch but then could't help but laugh a bit from that, nuzzling his face into Link's other shoulder and wrapped his arms around him.

“It's an odd way to put it but I do like that too,” he told him. He knew Link's life was hard so he wanted as many reminders that he wasn't just in his head.

He would do whatever he could to make sure his omega was comfortable and happy. If it meant letting him do that then so be it.

Feeling the arm around him Link took one of his hands and brought it down towards his stomach. With his one large hand he cupped Link's stomach.

He had gained a little bit of weight, but it was not near enough for anyone to tell that he was with child yet. But they both knew.

“I can't wait,” Sidon said softly. “I'll admit I am a little nervous. Obviously I've never been a father before. I'm still wondering how this all happened though. I thought you had been on some sort of supressent to prevent this.”

There was a pause and Sidon quickly started to sputter behind him, his arms wrapping a little tighter around Link as he settled him more into his lap.

“Not that I regret our little one. I am estatic,” Sidon said quickly. “And not that I'm accusing you either of making sure that you got preg-”

Link pressed a finger to his lips, soft laughs coming from him.

“I get it Sidon,” he said with a warm laugh. “I honestly don't know what happened that night when you came in.”

He leaned into his chest and turned slightly to run his hand up and down his chest. He was gratful the royal baths were bigger than the ones in his own sleeping quarters. Or previous ones. He hadn't been in there in a long time. Needless to say the large bath helped a lot and Sidon was slightly more comfortable to be able to wash himself down as well as soak his scales.

“I was on time with my heat and I was on time with the medication for it. It always worked on other customers that I've had,” Link mentioned. “But I had only ever been with Hylians. I had never been with a zora before. I suppose they only work against hylians.”

Sidon went back to rubbing his hand over Link's stomach. He was surprised that they were able to have children at all but he wouldn't question it. He was going to take it as the miracle it was and go forward with it.

“In a way I am glad that we are with child together,” Sidon told him. “I'm glad that the medicine failed and we could experience this together.”

Link turned towards Sidon and rest a soft kiss against his cheek in agreement. Though there was a lingering question that hung between the two of them.

“If I hadn't ended up wth child...would you have fought to be with me so hard?” Link asked quietly, afraid to speak the words that left his mouth. Sidon was quick to wrap his arms around him tightly nad pull him up against him, squeezing him close.

“Of course I would have,” Sidon told him. “I hadn't stopped thinking about you since our first night together. My sister was even becoming fed up with me about how I would not stop talking about you over and over.”

Link's ears twitched a little which Sidon found to be the cutest thing he had seen him do. He cupped one of them and ran his thumb over the sensitive ear up to the tip

“She told me I just had to forget about you. That I made a mistake with falling for someone that I had slept with for the sake of not making a fool out of myself in my marital bed,” Sidon continued. “But then you were there. You walked into the room as a guard and took my breath away.”

“More or less literally. You passed out when you saw me,” Link chuckled, leaning into the fingers that caressed his ear. “It wasn't easy for me to bring you to that bedroom. You can be quite heavy.” Granted they had no idea he was going to pass out.

“Not one of my finer moments I'll admit,” Sidon said with a small laugh. “I was just under so much shock to see you again when I had thought I never would.”

“And now you're stuck with me,” Link said with a small laugh. “Because I'm not going anywhere but with you.”

He knew the first rule, despite that he hated the rules of that place as they ran his life, was to never grow attatched to your clients. He never had that problem. But with Sidon it was different. He found it cute he came to him for help and his inexperience made him a better mate. He let Link take the lead while still being the one sort of in control.

He had resisted at first. He didn't want to get into anything too deep despite his burning feelings witin. He had never thought he would have a way out.

Then Sidon had shown him the light so to speak. He had given him the courage to stand up and fight for his own rights. And Sidon even showed him love that no one else ever had before. He was glad things happened the way they did.

But their fight wasn't over yet.

Leaning in Sidon brushed a kiss over Link's lips and the blonde settled happily into letting him claim his mouth once more.

The things they had done were more than enough for Link but Sidon was quickly making it so that he could easily get addicted to his body.

And it wasn't like Link couldn't keep up with him for several rounds. He just woudn't be able to walk for a few days. Though he had to think of not hurting their child either.

Just as Sidon moved his lips to his clear shoulder there was a knock on the door. The two paused nad Link flushed. Someone was looking for either him or Siodn.

“Just a moment,” Sidon said, pulling the plug on the bath. He helped Link out of the tub and wrapped the towel around him to dry him off. Dripping still from the bath Sidon left the bathroom to go answer the bedroom door.

Seeing the princess and Urbosa on the other side had him relaxing.

“Princess,” he said with a smile but she didn't return it.

“May we come in Sidon? We must talk,” she asked him. He looked between the two women and let his smile fade, stepping aside to allow them in.

“I do not wish to intrude on your moment but this is urgent,” she said to him. Urbosa rest a hand on Zelda's shoulder.

“First we must ask. Have you been in contact with your older sister recently your higness?” Urbosa asked him.

“Not since this morning,” Sidon said to them, a sinking feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. “Have you not seen her recently?”

The two women shared glance and Zelda was guided to take a seat down on one of the chairs. Sidon followed and sat on the couch as Link came from the bathroom dressed in his clothes again. A soft smile was on his face until he felt the energy in the room.

“What happened?” he asked.

“My sister is missing...?” Sidon asked, his voice catching in his throat. This was not what he had expected. But where had she gone? If she had been traveling he knew she would be telling him where he was going and for how long.

She had not uttered a word.

Sure she hadn't agreed with what was going on with everything but she just was looking out for her younger brother, wanting him to be safe and happy. She wouldn't ever do anything malicious towards him or Link or anyone for that matter.

“We have a hunch of what might have happened to her,” Urbosa said and locked eyes with Link. “Ganondorf is nowhere to be found either.”

“No. He wouldn't,” Sidon said, rising to his feet quickly. Link paled and his ears drooped a bit. This was...all his fault.

“Why would he do such a thing? Why would he go after Mipha? She hadn't done a thing,” Sidon said, beginning to pace.

Link stepped forward and let out a sigh. “He...He wants me,” Link said softly. “He must have found out...and...is using her to get back at you and myself.”

The three of them looked at him as Link clenched his fists. He knew this happiness was too good to be true. No matter how much he pulled away, Ganondorf was always there to grab him and bring him right back to where he belonged. Pregnant or not.

“I should just give up to him,” Link whispered, hearing Zelda gasp and immeidately shake her head, that look of determination in her green eyes.

“Do not say such things,” Sidon said with a scowl.

“If I give myself up to him, he'll let her go,” Link retorted quickly but Sidon knelt down in front of him and wrapped his arms around him.

“I will not let you go Link,” Sidon said firmly.

“But-”

Zelda's pair of arms wrapped around him, soon followed by Urbosa.

“He's right Link. That is not the way to get Mipha back,” the taller woman said, her tone sounding much like a big sister.

“We will not return you to him. And we will save Mipha another way,” Zelda promised. Link closed his eyes as he felt a tear stream down his cheek, soon resting his head against Sidon's shoulder.


End file.
